How Neil the Fox Spent His Spring Break 3
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox and his friends spend the spring break at Orlando. At Orlando, Neil and the gang explore on many different places such as Universal Studios at Orlando, Flashback Arcade, and the new Gemerl720 Kart Deluxe.
1. A Very Rough Morning

One sunny morning at Emerald Town on Saturday, March 11th, 2017, I am sleeping in though the morning inside my bedroom in my green colored Tails house. When the sun shines at the rooster, on top of my roof, it woke up. The rooster crows exactly like the Klasky Csupo rooster logo. I covered my ears with my pillows, trying to get some sleep. "Come on man, just give me five more minutes," I grumbled.

Unfortunately, the rooster could not stop crowing, so I put on some ear muffs. Five minutes later, the rooster is still crowing that it is losing my mind. I got out of the bed to give the rooster a piece of my mind; I stormed out of my house as I ran out of my bedroom. I see the rooster standing on the roof of my house. "Will you quiet down already!" I shouted, as I threw a boot at the rooster.

The boot hits the rooster causing it to fall off of the roof. Despite the rooster had stopped crowing, it rushed to me to attack me while crowing wildly. I screamed loudly as I ran away from the rooster, but the rooster is chasing me. It is scratching the back of my legs real hard. I screamed in pain when I got hurt from the rooster. A stream of orange and red fire out of nowhere has burned the rooster down; it was none other than Entei. I admired Entei for stopping the rooster from attacking me. "Thank you, Entei," I thanked.

Suddenly, I did not notice Hoopa and his ring portal floating behind Entei. "Don't thank Entei, thank Hoopa," said Hoopa, as he sends Entei away via the ring portal. Then, the ring hangs back to its hip.

I yelped a little that I did not notice that Hoopa, in its Confined Form, was behind me. He was the one who summoned Entei.

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes I was, Hoopa, and I want to say you're welcome," I replied.

"Anyways, I heard that you have been attacked by a rooster. Why did it attack you?"

"Well, Hoopa, it is because the rooster could not stop crowing in the morning that I threw a boot at the rooster to quiet down, so I can sleep in. But, the rooster wildly attack me for being threatened."

"Roosters are nature's alarm clock to wake you up, so you won't sleep too much, Neil. Not only they are nature's alarm clocks, they are aggressive animals that-"

"Okay, you don't need to tell me more, Hoopa. I learned my lesson."

"Good, now go back to your normal morning routine, Neil the Fox. You're no longer harmed; remember, if you are in need of some serious help, I have got your back. I only cause mischief for fun."

I limped back to my front yard before I enter the front door of my house. My legs are still hurting from the scratches of the rooster. "Oww, can you please help me heal my legs?" I cried.

"No worries, I'll heal your legs in a snap," determined Hoopa. He grabs a ring from its right horn that he tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing."

A portal appears on the ring that it summons a Full Restore spray. Hoopa grabs the Full Restore spray while Hoopa's ring portal fades away that it hangs back to his right horn. His eyes start to glow purple that I began to have a purple outlined aura; he is using psychic on me to hold me still. "Hold still, foxboy. It will sting a little," Hoopa convinced.

My legs are actually damaged badly from the rooster that it will hurt a lot, even though it will fully heal my legs. Hoopa moves closer to my legs revealing that it has lots of scratches from the rooster. "Yikes! You got hurt real hard, so it will hurt a lot," commented Hoopa, as he did not notice the severe pain I had.

Hoopa aims the spray at the back of my legs, where the pain had occurred. He pulls the trigger to spray the Full Restore at my legs. It has excruciating stings like a thousand Mega Beedrill hurting my legs. I screamed loudly like Skipper from "The Penguins of Madagascar" when he gets a vaccine. My scream was so loud that it can be heard from the entire Emerald Town that birds fly away from the trees.

After my painful treatment, my legs are fully healed. "Thank you so much, Hoopa. It was worth the strong stinging to fully heal my legs," I gasped, after I screamed to get some air. "As a token of appreciation, I'll invite you to my Spring Break vacation at Orlando."

"Oh boy, I can't wait to spend the Spring Break with you, me, and Gooey!" exclaimed Hoopa.

"How are we going to bring Gooey along with us?"

"It's easy, Neil. I'll summon Gooey to tag along with us," added Hoopa.

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn, and he tosses the ring in the air. "Alléhooparing!" Hoopa exclaimed.

As the portal appears on the ring, Gooey falls out of the portal that he screams. He splats onto the ground resembling a classic Nickelodeon splat. Gooey then morphs into its normal blue blob shape without the arms and legs. "Hoopa! Why did you do that? I was about to check my mailbox!" yelled Gooey.

"Were you surprised, Gooey?"

"No, I was not, Hoopa. I was shocked."

"Shocked, surprised, it's the same thing. They have the same meaning; it is in the thesaurus."

Hoopa's portal on the ring fades away when he hangs the ring back to its left horn. We all went inside my house to pack my bags to the trip to Orlando. At the living room, Gooey morphs into a shape of Kirby. He does not have any bags with him from Cappy Town. I am now starting to pack my bags for the trip. "Great, now that you have mindlessly summoned me, how am I going to get my bags to Orlando?" complained Gooey.

"Bags ahoy," said Hoopa, "alléhooparing!"

Hoopa grabs both rings on his horns, and he tosses them in the air. Both portals appear on each ring. And with that, a load of luggage from Gooey's house has fallen out of the ring portals into my living room. While I saw Hoopa summoning Gooey's luggage, I am almost done packing my bags for myself.

"There you go, case closed. Now that we have gotten our bags squared away, let's check in our room at Residence Inn at Orlando," I announced.

Gooey and Hoopa cheered to celebrate the beginning of Spring Break at Orlando. "How are we going to Orlando, Neil?" asked Gooey.

"Let's take a road trip to Orlando via the taxi, and the driver will carry our bags to the hotel." I answered.

"Why can't we use the ring portals?" commented Hoopa.

"Hoopa, we can't do that right now."

"Why, Neil."

"Because I said so."

We all left my house with our bags packed up. Before we leave, I locked up the front door of the house. I had brought my iPad and keyboard in my bag, my red New Nintendo 3DS XL in my bag, clothes, snacks, drinks, money, etc. When we stopped to look both sides of the road on the street, I called "taxi!"

A taxi drives on the street and stops. The windshield opens to show the taxi driver. "How may I help you, sir?" said the taxi driver.

"I would like to go to the Residence Inn hotel at Orlando." I requested.

"Right away, sir. Please load your luggage into the trunk."

The taxi driver exits the driver seat to open the back trunk. We all loaded the luggage into the trunk of the taxi except for some small bags we carry on our hands. Afterwards, the taxi driver closes the trunk, and he climbed back onto the driver's seat. I open the back row door for Gooey and Hoopa. "After you, Gooey and Hoopa," I said.

"Thank you, Neil. You are such a gentleman," smiled Gooey.

We enter the back row of the taxi while we carry our small bags with our hands: Hoopa sits on the left seat, Gooey sits on the middle seat, and I sit on the right seat. As I sit down, I close the door of the taxi. Our luggage is secured in the trunk of the taxi while our small bags are carried by us. The taxi revs on the street leaving my house. And now, we are heading to Orlando. While we are exiting Emerald Town to Orlando, the taxi driver is known as Johnson.


	2. Road Trip

As we passed the sign, "You are now leaving Emerald Town", Johnson, the taxi driver, is driving on the open road. He is concentrating on driving while the rest of us goof off on the back-row seat with our seat belts on. I was busy playing with my red New Nintendo 3DS XL during our long road trip. Gooey and Hoopa are playing a traditional road trip game: I spy. "I spy with my little eye..." said Gooey.

"Neil the Fox?" guessed Hoopa.

"Correct-a-mondo!" cheered Gooey.

"I spy with my little eye..." said Hoopa.

"Neil the Fox?" guessed Gooey.

"How did you know?" asked Hoopa.

While I was ignoring Gooey and Hoopa, I am still playing with my red New Nintendo 3DS XL. "Quite down, folks. You are a bunch of monkeys in my zoo," reminded Johnson, the taxi driver, in a calm and irritated attitude.

I am putting away my red New Nintendo 3DS XL into my carrying case. Then I took a peaceful nap on the taxi. While we are on our way to Orlando, we see signs that are less interesting. "Oh boy, world's worst Nintendo console in history: Virtual Boy!" exclaimed Gooey, as he pointed the sign in excitement. "We must see the ancient treasure."

"No," rejected the taxi driver.

Suddenly, we passed through another lame sign as Hoopa pointed at it. "Ooooh oh oh oh oh!" hooted Hoopa. "The toothpick factory is 20 miles away. We must see the process."

"Absolutely not," he said again. "We are not stopping until we get to Orlando."

As we went to the interstate, we see a truck next to us. "Hey hey!" cried Gooey, as he makes a pump gesture on his left arm.

The truck driver sees Gooey's request to honk the horn. Its truck horn blasted so loud that I woke up from my nap. "AACK!" I yelped, "What was that for?! I am trying to nap here."

I attempt to go back to taking a nap after that loud blast of the truck horn woke me up. Unfortunately, for me, another truck passes by and drives next to us. "Hey!" called Hoopa, with a pump gesture.

The truck driver sees Hoopa's request to honk the horn. It blasted louder than the first one before. I woke up again from the stupid horn. "Will you please stop it?!" I yelled. "We all know trucks have horns, and stop annoying me. I am trying to nap for the last time!"

"Come on, Neil," convinced Hoopa, "try it."

"Ok fine. If I do, will you promise to leave me alone until we get to Orlando?"

"Oh we promise. We promise," said Gooey and Hoopa.

The third and final truck drives next to us in a rusty form. "Hey," I waved, as I made a pumping gesture.

Before the truck driver blows the horn, the horn tilts and aims at my face. While the truck driver blows the horn, smoke comes spewing at my face. "You did it wrong, Neil," commented Hoopa.

"I did exactly what you said!" I screamed.

"Everybody pipe down!" yelled Johnson. "I do not want to hear a peep out of you until we stop at Orlando!"

All of us were completely quiet, but Gooey squeaked "peep."

"Not a peep!" snapped the taxi driver.

"Peep," chirped Gooey.

"Not a peep!" snapped the taxi driver.

"PEEEEP!" squealed Gooey.

We are about to pass through a sign, "Peeps Cliff", that leads us to driving off a cliff. We all scream for horror except for Hoopa because he is screaming for joy and fun. The taxi falls off a cliff; we land on a river with high rapids after we fell off a cliff. The bumpy river rapids have rough waves that we start bouncing around on the taxi. Later, we fall onto a waterfall at the end of the rapids. The drop exceeds greater than the Splash Mountain 50ft drop. After a long drop, we splash onto the lake that we sink into the fastest whirlpool. We are spinning around the currents as we dive into the whirlpool. "My head is spinning," I moaned.

The taxi gets pulled by the underwater currents after we are sunken into the lake. We are going to be whisked by a drain any second now. "Hang on tight everyone," I announced.

As we were pulled by the drain, the drain leads us to the exit pipe that we are flown out of the drain. We fly high in the sky that we are passing by a United Airline jet plane. I start to lose my conciseness due to the high altitude. After we pass by the plane, the taxi falls back down to the surface. "Hoopa, stop the taxi!" cried Gooey.

As the taxi is about to hit the ground, Hoopa uses psychic to stop the taxi from falling down. We safely land on the ground thanks to Hoopa's psychic. He stopped using psychic as we land safely. "That... was... AWESOME! Let's do it again!" chanted Hoopa.

I woke up from being unconscious, and I said "No, Hoopa."

"Why?"

"Because we arrived to Orlando," I said. "Look, we stopped at the driveway to Residence Inn."

"Thanks for your business, folks," said Johnson. "Your taxi fee is $50."

I pulled out $50 and gave it to the taxi driver. We carry our bags that we carry with our hands as we exit the taxi. Gooey opened the back trunk of the taxi with our luggage still alive. Hoopa uses psychic to lift every luggage from the back trunk out. As we got our bags and luggage unloaded out of the taxi, I closed the back trunk of the taxi. The taxi revs and drops us off. We all enter the front door of the hotel we are staying for spring break at Orlando, Residence Inn.


	3. Gemerl720 Kart Deluxe

As Hoopa, Gooey, and I enter the Residence Inn hotel, we are at the foyer with the staircase leading to the second floor. "Where is the front desk, Neil?" questioned Gooey.

"It's easy. The front desk or lobby is at the second floor once you take the stairs," I answered.

We all walk upstairs to the second floor to the lobby; as we arrive to the front desk at the lobby, I ring the bell to call the front desk worker. The employee arrives to the front desk. "Welcome to Residence Inn. How may I help you, sir?" said the employee.

"We would like to stay at a suite for two weeks," I ordered.

"Sure thing, we have three bedrooms in the suite. Is there anything else I can do for you? You can bring in some more roommates in your suite."

"Hang on just a minute."

I stepped away from the front desk to talk to Gooey and Hoopa. We sit down on chairs near the small table. "Ok guys, is there any guests you would like to stay with us?" I said to Gooey and Hoopa.

"I don't feel like inviting someone to our suite, Neil. What about you," replied Gooey.

Suddenly, my brain just hatched an idea to satisfy me and Hoopa. I whispered to Hoopa for a request to summon some guests. Hoopa gets excited after I whispered to him. "Really? You want me to summon them?" asked Hoopa in excitement.

"Why yes," I accepted.

"Alright! Thank you so much, Neil. I'll summon them in a snap."

Hoopa grabs both rings hanging on its horns and tosses them in the air along with a ring on its waist. He raises three rings in midair. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

Three portals appear on the three rings: Jirachi comes out of the left ring, Magma Admin Courtney (in her Omega Ruby design) comes out of the right ring, and Courtney's luggage comes out of the middle ring. Afterwards, the three portals fade away as Hoopa hangs both rings back to his horns, and the third ring attaches back to his waist.

"Hi Jirachi," greeted Hoopa, "are you ready to have the best spring break ever?"

"Yes," agreed Jirachi, "I am ready to have the best spring break in history with my best friend, Hoopa."

"Let's do the best friend secret handshake, buddy."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its left horn and places it in midair. When the portal appears on the ring, Hoopa dives his hand to the portal. A ring portal (Point B) starts to appear in front of Jirachi. Hoopa's hand gave Jirachi a hi five, down low, and up high. To end the secret handshake, Jirachi gave Hoopa a fist bump. Afterwards, Hoopa pops out of the ring portal. When the Point A ring portal fades away, Hoopa's Point B ring portal stays here. But, the portal fades away, and Hoopa hangs his ring back to his left horn.

Gooey is surprised about Jirachi coming out of the ring portal. "I take back everything I said," Gooey commented, "Jirachi is the perfect guest for me and Hoopa. We are going to have the greatest spring break for the next two weeks."

Courtney is happy to see me in person again. "Hi Neil," she smiled in glee, "it's been a while since we've met each other. I missed you so much."

I hugged Courtney while she hugged me back; I am really happy to see her again. "Hoopa invited you to spend the spring break together along with me, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa. Are you ready to spend the spring break together?" I said.

As we stopped hugging right now, Courtney says, "Yes, I look forward to spending time together."

"Throughout Spring Break, we are going to Universal Studios at Orlando, Flashback Arcade, and race at the Orlando Raceway this weekend. You don't have to race if you don't want to; you can just watch us race."

"This seems fun, but first we have to check in our suite."

She pulls her hood back showing her beautiful short, purple hair. I went back to the front desk to check in our suite. "I'm ready to check in our suite, sir," I said.

"Very well, then. Please sign the register, Neil the Fox," assigned the employee at the front desk.

I signed the register at the front desk to check in our hotel as I did some paperwork. After the paperwork is done, he hands me five room key cards. "Here's your room keys for you and your guests," said the employee.

As I got five room key cards, I gave each room key card to Hoopa, Jirachi, Gooey, and Courtney. We all went to the elevator together; our luggage, including Courtney's luggage, is on the cart carried by the employee. The employee enters the elevator with the cart full of luggage. In the elevator, the door closes when we all enter. Hoopa, Gooey, and I still carry our bags we carry with our hands. The elevator took us to the fourth floor; as the doors are open, we exit the elevator along with our luggage carried by the employee's cart. "Your suite number is 426; I will show you if you follow me," explained the employee.

We all followed the employee with the cart carrying our luggage. The suite number, 426, is a few blocks away from the elevator. We are walking on the outdoor hallway on the fourth floor of Residence Inn passing by suite doors. As we stopped at our suite, 426, I inserted my room key card into the slot until I see a green light on the doorknob. After I remove the room key card, I open the suite door revealing an elegant suite showing a mini-kitchen and a living room with a couch and coffee table. The suite has three bedrooms while one door next to the bedroom door near the front door of our suite is the bathroom. Unlike the one bedroom near the suite door, the one bedroom door is behind the couch and the other bedroom door is behind the flat screen TV. "Enjoy your stay," said the employee.

Hoopa's eyes glow purple that our luggage has a glowing purple outlined aura. He is using psychic to lift our luggage with telekinetic force; as the luggage is withdrawn from the cart, he sorted our luggage by giving the luggage to each of us. Eventually, the aura fades away when our luggage is given by Hoopa. The employee leaves the suite along with the empty cart. "Listen up, everyone. For the rest of the two week spring break, we will be sleeping on one of the following bedrooms. Hoopa and Jirachi will sleep in the bedroom near the front door of our suite, Gooey will sleep in the bedroom behind the couch, and Courtney and I will sleep in the bedroom behind the TV," I announced.

"Sounds fair to me," commented Gooey.

"Are we all clear?" I said.

"Agreed," they all said except for me.

"Good, now what do you want to do today?"

"I know what we are going to do today," said Gooey. "Let's go to the Orlando Raceway."

"Before we go, let's unpack our stuff from our luggage and settle our bedrooms first," I suggested.

Approximately, 13 minutes later, we are done unpacking our stuff and settling in our rooms throughout the suite. "Are we ready to go to the Orlando Raceway?" I announced.

"All set and ready to go," said Courtney.

She is carrying her small bags with her hands to bring some snacks, drinks, and one of our room key cards. We all left the suite to go to the Orlando Raceway. Currently, we are standing outside of our suite at the outdoor hallway on the fourth floor. "I have a question, Hoopa," asked Courtney.

"Yes?" said Hoopa.

"Does your ring portals send living things or objects from one place to another?"

"Why yes, it does. An example of using my ring portals state that I summoned you in a breeze through my ring portal," explained Hoopa.

"I am the one who invited you to spend my spring break vacation with us; therefore, I requested Hoopa to bring along with you," I commented.

"That was so sweet of you, Neil," thanked Courtney.

"Hoopa, you do the honors," said Jirachi.

"Start your engines everyone," announced Hoopa, as he grabs and tosses a ring from his left horn. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring in front of us. We all walk through the ring portal to instantly go to the Orlando Raceway. As we arrive to the registration desk room at the Orlando Raceway, the employee at the registration desk is startled about us because he did not see us coming out of the ring portal.

"Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa.

"Yes, I was," replied the employee. "You guys must be here for the race."

"Actually, I am going to watch the rest of them race," commented Courtney.

"That seems fine to me ma'am. Please sit here on the couch and watch the rest of them race on the television; the race will start soon."

Courtney walks to the couch, and she takes her seat along with her bag. While she is sitting on the couch, Gooey, Hoopa, Jirachi, and I are at the front desk registering ourselves to participate the Orlando Raceway.

"Each racer costs $20 to participate the race; therefore, the grand total is $80 please," calculated the employee.

"Sure thing," I replied.

I pull my wallet out to give the employee $80 to the desk. "Pleasure doing business with you. Please step into the warp room, so you will be in the space base in no time," located the employee.

After I gave the employee the money, I walked to Courtney to tell her an important task. "While we are racing, can you please store my wallet for me?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered.

Courtney puts my wallet away safely into her bag. As Gooey (in its Kirby shape form), Jirachi, Hoopa, and I step into the empty room with the elevator doors open, I waved good bye to her.

"Have fun, Neil," waved Courtney.

The elevator like doors start to close after I waved good bye to her. When the doors are hermetically shut, the four of us were fading out like Star Trek because the warp room was programmed to warp us into the space base. As we faded in at the space base warp room, it has a cyan chrome interior in the warp room. The futuristic elevator like doors start to open revealing a futuristic raceway garage. We can see the windows of the garage as we exit the doors. The windows on the garage show us that we are on the edge of space above Earth's atmosphere. "Whoa," said Gooey, "we are at the Orlando Raceway in the future."

"I agree," replied Jirachi. "It's Science Fiction themed."

"This will be more fun than the same old Gemerl720 kart for years," I agreed. "We will race around the anti-gravitational space base, race on the road floating in space, and descend into the moon of Jupiter with aliens inhabited."

In the garage, there are 8 racers preparing for the race: me, Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, Slimy, Bandana N-Z, Slimeball, and Metal Sonic. "We've meet again, Gooey," introduced Slimy, "this will be the day I win. I won't stop until I kick your blue behind."

"Not if I kick your behind first," declared Gooey.

I climbed aboard onto my race car, my Zapper in its car mode (resembles to Tails' cyclone in car mode, but it has a green and purple appearance). To get prepared for the race, I fastened my seat belts and equipped my racing helmet. Gooey climbs onto his race car he will drive on, a warp star shaped spaceship with racing tires. He sits down with his seat belts on, and he activates a transparent glass dome above its spaceship race car. Slimy, a red recolor of Gooey with a bigger size wearing a King DeDeDe hat recolored purple, climbs onto its Wheelie Bike resembling to King DeDeDe's Wheelie Bike. Bandana N-Z hops aboard onto the Wheelie Scooter, and he is tightening his blue bandana with its Kirby like arms. "What the heck," gasped Gooey, "how did Bandana N-Z grow out arms?!"

"Don't play dumb, Gooey," bragged Bandana N-Z, "you and I are both Dark Matter material. We can grow limbs simpleton. Therefore, I have the ability to drive my Wheelie Scooter to run you down, loser."

Metal Sonic climbs aboard onto his Metal Booster hovercraft race car. "This race will change history and all of humanity," said Metal Sonic, "prepare yourselves to race in an ultimate futuristic race."

Slimeball, a green recolor of Gooey with Meta Knight's armor and cape recolored into green, climbs aboard onto his green and black motorcycle with a sick-looking appearance. "Remember, Gooey," advised Slimeball, "Slimy and Bandana N-Z are tough racers. It is not about speed; this is about a strategic plan to outsmart those villains with your skills."

"Thanks for the advice, Slimeball," thanked Gooey.

"Also remember that winning doesn't matter. It is all about having fun."

Jirachi floats down onto the seat of his small go kart painted white and yellow with blue streaks resembling to Jirachi's color appearance. As he sits down onto the seat, he fastened his seat belts. "Jirachi, you need to have a helmet," reminded Hoopa.

"Who needs a helmet when you can have a metallic head," said Jirachi. "I'm made of steel that I have Full Metal Body, get it? Because I am a steel type even though I do not have Solgaleo's ability."

Hoopa laughs about Jirachi's pun about Steel Type Pokemon. He starts to float down onto his race car seat. The go kart is small because Hoopa is in his Confined Form. His race car has been painted light purple and pink with gold streaks resembling to rings, and the car's color resembles to Hoopa's color appearance. Hoopa fastened his seat belts to prepare himself for the race. "Are you ready to race with the stars, Jirachi?" asked Hoopa with a pun.

"Heck yeah!" laughed Jirachi. "I get your joke because I am a shooting star that grants wishes while you are a genie in the bottle that grants wishes and gold, and you have the ability to warp things into different places with your rings. I am a Steel and Psychic type while you are currently a Psychic and Ghost type in your Confined Form. Although, in your Unbound Form, you are a Psychic and Dark type. We have the same type as Solgaleo and Lunala. Let's race, buddy."

When the garage door opens, we all drive slowly onto the road to the starting line as we pass through the futuristic garage door. At the starting line, the course has a dome over our heads that we can see nothing but the black space with stars when we look up to the ceiling. Also, we can see the whole view of the edge of space above the Earth's atmosphere on the horizon of the dome. As we went to the starting line, all our tires have flipped horizontally that we are about to race in anti-gravity mode except for Metal Sonic because his vehicle does not have tires.

"Welcome to the Orlando Raceway of tomorrow," announced Omochao, "this race is going to be the most thrilling and futuristic race in history. First, the racers will race around a half oval raceway with a curve turn that leads them into racing upside down due to anti-gravity. Next, they will hyperspace into outer space to race on a road floating in space to descend to Europa, the moon of Jupiter. And finally, they will race on the icy road of Europa, and then dive into the ocean to reach to the finishing line."

Throughout the dome, there are live cameras everywhere, even at Europa's surface and its orbit. "Start your engines," announced Omochao.

The racers, including me, start to rev up their vehicles at the starting line. Slimy, Bandana N-Z, and Slimeball cranks the motorcycle throttle on their handle bar. "On your marks... Get set..." said Omochao. "Go!"

Everyone accelerates their vehicles including me. Straight ahead, there are three boost panels. I stepped on the accelerator in my Zapper (car mode) to run over the boost panel. The result on running over a boost panel gave me a rocket boost that the exhaust pipe starts to spark with electricity due to anti-gravity, even the tires. Gooey and Slimy are driving next to each other. Slimy uses its Wheelie Bike to nudge at Gooey's warp star spaceship car. We all run over some presents to obtain a variety of items. Slimy obtained a green Battlezone missile, and he throws the missile behind Gooey. The missile makes an electronic buzzing noise as it homes to Gooey. "Think again, Slimy," declared Gooey, as he obtained a bowling ball from the present.

Gooey holds the ball while driving; before the missile hits Gooey, he places the bowling ball behind his car. The missile hits the bowling ball that Gooey's protection was a success. "Outsmarted you once again, Slimy," bragged Gooey, as he collects diamonds on the road to make his vehicle faster.

"Hey! Those diamonds are mine," yelled Slimy. "Give me the diamonds you hog!"

Jirachi and Hoopa are driving on a straight line road with boost panels. "Watch out for the electric oil slicks!" alerted Jirachi.

"Thanks for the advice," hollered Hoopa, because he cannot hear Jirachi over the electronic motor with the humming sound, "I got this now."

Hoopa pulls out a gasoline tank because he obtained it from the present he ran over recently. He plants the nozzle from the gasoline to the fuel tank of his go kart, and he pours gas into the tank. His go kart gains a rocket boost due to the gasoline Hoopa added that electricity crackles on the exhaust pipe and its tires. "See ya later," said Hoopa, as he passes by Jirachi while avoiding electric oil slicks.

So far, on the first section of the race, Bandana N-Z is in 8th place, Slimy is in 7th place, Jirachi is in 6th place, Hoopa is in 5th place, Gooey is in 4th place, I am in 3rd place, Slimeball is in 2nd place, and Metal Sonic is in 1st place. "I wasn't going to do this, but I have to take extreme measures," said Jirachi, revealing that he has a rainbow orb that has a special item exclusive to him. "Behold, Doom Desire!"

Jirachi absorbs the rainbow orb, which is the one item he obtained from the present, to his body. He starts to glow silver; then, he turns into a huge silver-white comet with full force speed. Jirachi in its comet behaves like the Bullet Bill. "Incoming!" exclaimed Jirachi.

While Hoopa, Gooey, and I are busy collecting diamonds on the road while we are driving, Jirachi rammed Hoopa and Gooey in its comet form. When Jirachi slows down, because his special item is about to wear off, the comet explodes as Jirachi turns back to normal. The explosion from the comet had hit me that it tossed me in the air. Jirachi laughs at me while I got hurt real bad, and he makes a right turn on the incoming curve. "Why you little!" I growled, in the style of Homer Simpson.

Thanks to Jirachi, I am 4th place; now, I am making a right turn to the curve. As I made a turn, I am going to drive on twisted road that leads me and the rest of the racers to drive upside down due to anti-gravity. All of us are on the upside down straight line road course of the speedway section. A wormhole is at the end of the road in the distance. I ran over a present while I try to catch up Jirachi. Luckily, I obtained a dynamite stick from the present. "I'll teach you a lesson," I said, as I toss the dynamite stick forwards.

Jirachi is minding his own business collecting diamonds on the ground as he is driving. Abruptly, a dynamite stick flies behind Jirachi that it hits him with an explosion. His face got burnt with black ashes like in Looney Tunes cartoons. He loses diamonds as he got hit by my dynamite stick. "So long, sucker," I bragged, as I drove past Jirachi while I steal Jirachi's diamonds and nabbed the diamonds on the road.

Because I collected ten diamonds, I began to have higher acceleration and have the ability to use upgraded items. All of a sudden, chainballs fall out of nowhere that they attach to everyone's vehicles causing us to slow down. However, when we see Bandana N-Z passing us by, the only one who was not affected by the chainball item, he is the only one who activated the chainball item. Bandana N-Z runs over the boost panel with his Wheelie Scooter. Now Bandana N-Z is in 1st place. Slimeball runs over two presents stuck together to obtain two items. Currently, he is in 3rd place; Slimeball currently has three Battlezone missiles in one pack while the other item he obtained was a banana peel (without eyes). Slimeball launches the first missile at Jirachi with a direct hit. He drives past Jirachi after a successful hit; on the second shot, he launches another Battlezone missile at Bandana N-Z. Unfortunately, for Slimeball, Bandana N-Z block the attack with one banana peel. "Third time is the charm," said Slimeball, as he launches the third missile hurling towards Bandana N-Z.

Bandana N-Z has a magic lamp that came with a banana peel because he got two presents. As he activates the magic lamp, it sucks the third missile into the lamp in succession before it hits Bandana N-Z. Afterwards, the magic lamp disappears. All racers drive into the wormhole to transport us into the second section of the race: racing on a road in space. We are still racing on an upside down road; the racers pass the second checkpoint of the course. All of us drive on a loop, but we are racing on the outside of the loop. After we pass through the loop, we turned left to drive on the curve that leads to a twisted road; we are now back on the normal right-side up road. My blood was rushing to my head throughout this crazy upside down racing. Despite driving on a right-side up road, we are still racing on an anti-gravity road. Even though I have ten diamonds, I still nab some diamonds on the road after I drove on the curve. Suddenly, a white comet hurls on the road behaving like a wingless spiny shell. A comet is making a hissing sound like the United Artists 1987 logo. The comet knocked me and Jirachi down that we tumble sideways as Jirachi and I lose three diamonds. Thanks to that comet, I currently have seven diamonds now. However, Slimeball avoids the comet from hitting him; when the comet reaches first place, the comet passes by Bandana N-Z. Then, the comet hurls towards Bandana N-Z; it hits him with a white explosion that he was tossed in the air. Slimeball passes Bandana N-Z, and I pass through Bandana N-Z while he is falling back down to the road. As Bandana N-Z, on his Wheelie Scooter, lands back on the road, Hoopa passes Bandana N-Z. "Were you surprised?" phrased Hoopa. "I'm the one who used the comet at you."

As we make another left turn on the curve, we ran over more presents. Straight ahead, we can see Jupiter and Europa on the horizon. "So far, on the second section of the race," announced Omochao, "Slimeball is in 1st place, Neil the Fox is in 2nd place, Hoopa is in 3rd place, Jirachi is in 4th place, Bandana N-Z is in 5th place, Gooey is in 6th place, Slimy is in 7th place, and Metal Sonic is in 8th place."

Me, Slimeball, and Hoopa are about to run over a boost panel jump; as we ran over the panel, we jumped with a rocket boost to the next steep platform. I have great vision that I have keen eyes on the road like a hawk; on the next boost panel jump, I braced myself to land carefully on another steep platform with a left curve turn. I pulled out a banana peel and planted onto the steep road while I turned left. Hoopa lands on the platform behind me that he accidentally ran over a banana peel. His car spun out of control that Hoopa falls off the road. "Hoopa was surprised!" exclaimed Hoopa, as he fell off the road.

I am behind Slimeball on his motorcycle; I have a bowling ball on my hand that came with a banana peel I used on Hoopa because I got two presents. Slimeball ran over a boost panel along with me. When we land on the last steep road, we painstakingly ran over the boost panel jump that we went back to the safe road. I rolled the bowling ball at Slimeball, but he avoided the bowling ball. Slimeball plants a present in front of me, and I say, "Nice try, Slimeball. I am not falling for your fake present trick," as I avoid the fake present.

Meanwhile, back with Slimy and Gooey, they are racing side to side against each other with their obtained items from the presents they ran over. Both racers have springs on their hands because they got the springy tires item from the presents. At the right time, Gooey and Slimy ran over the first boost panel jump as their tires sprang into the air as they used their items; both racers are flying farther and farther due to the trajectory of the springy tires. Unfortunately, Slimy fell off course because he is heavy and he missed the road. "Curse you Gooey!" cried Slimy, as he fell down.

A flying saucer, the size of a flying disc, flies above Slimy. The UFO uses the tractor beam on Slimy to rescue him; it places Slimy back to the road before the first boost panel jump. Now, Slimy is in 8th place while Metal Sonic is in 7th place. The tractor beam fades away as the UFO flies away. "I knew the springy tires was a bad idea for the boost panel jump," realized Slimy, as he continues to accelerate his Wheelie Bike.

The rest of the racers, except for Slimy and Gooey, are turning right to the right curve, and then we turned left to the left curve on the road after the steep roads. Jirachi accidentally ran over an electric oil slick that Jirachi got electrocuted as he spun out of control while he loses his item from the present he ran over; he crashes towards the wall from slipping on the electric oil slick. Luckily, we passed through the electric oil slicks and made another right turn towards to the straight road. Bandana N-Z grins devilishly because he has obtained one item from the present he ran over before the steep road jumps, the laser gun. He rapidly fires at Jirachi, me, and Slimeball by firing out green photon laser projectiles. Bandana N-Z nabs diamonds dropped from Jirachi, me, and Slimeball. Now he is in 2nd place while I am in 3rd place and Slimeball is still in 1st place. He makes a right turn while collecting diamonds, and he is avoiding electric oil slicks as he makes a left turn. Now, Bandana N-Z has collected ten diamonds. As we make a right turn as we avoided the electric oil slicks, we see presents lying on the road. The rest of the racers ran over presents; in front of us, there is a sharp left turn. As we make a left sharp turn, I planted a fake present behind the rest of the presents. When Hoopa ran over a fake present behind the actual present, it explodes that Hoopa has black ashes on his face like MGM cartoons. Despite getting hit by the fake present, Hoopa obtained a rainbow orb. Suddenly, Gooey falls out of nowhere that he lands on the road; he is in 1st place all of a sudden. Because Gooey made a sneaky shortcut, Slimeball is in 2nd place and Bandana N-Z is in 3rd place. "What the heck," I stuttered. "How did you get here, Gooey!?"

"I took Slimeball's advice; he says that I must be the most cunning racer throughout the match. Also, I must outsmart the other racers," explained Gooey.

All racers make another sharp left turn to the straight road. The road starts shaking like an earthquake that all racers were stunned from the shaking effect while we lose diamonds. However, Metal Sonic is immune because he used the jackhammer item he obtained from the present. He is still in 5th place while he is stealing diamonds from other racers. Now Metal Sonic has ten diamonds. We made a small right turn that we see the last boost panel jump. As all of us ran over the boost panel jump, we jumped very high in the air. Luckily, we land on the other road safely. After a couple of curve turns on the road, we drive on the road to descend to Europa, the moon of Jupiter.

"This is it," announced Omochao, "everyone passed through the final checkpoint. The current results state that Gooey is in an underdog leader taking 1st place, Slimeball is in 2nd place, Bandana N-Z is in 3rd place, Neil the Fox is in 4th place, Metal Sonic is in 5th place, Jirachi is in 6th place, Hoopa is in 7th place, and Slimy is in 8th place."

As we race on the icy road of Europa's surface, we are still in anti-gravity mode on our vehicles. Six ring portals fly around on the course and lands onto the icy road to emulate as pitfalls. "Uh oh," I said, "looks like Hoopa has the rainbow orb. That means Hoopa used the Prison Bottle to turn into Unbound Hoopa."

Gooey, Bandana N-Z, Metal Sonic and I fall into the ring portals. As the trap worked, the ring portals on the road disappears. We fell into a psychic dimension with six rings surrounding us while Unbound Hoopa watches us with one ring. Hoopa used Hyperspace Fury by launching one of his fists like rockets at us. Afterwards, Hoopa launches all six arms at us resulting an explosion that we were tossed in the air as we exit the weird dimension. "I am strong!" gloated Unbound Hoopa. "These diamonds are mine."

The four of us fall back to the icy road of Europa. We missed the presents because we were in Hoopa's trap. Hoopa has turned back into its Confined Form that he is in 1st place while he has ten diamonds. He got a speed boost after his special item effect wore off. We made a right turn curve collecting diamonds. Hoopa has an item on his hand because he ran over a present on the icy road of Europa, the time where the four racers fell into the ring portals. He has a magic lamp and holds onto it carefully. We accelerate on the straight line with a little right curve overall.

Meanwhile, back with Slimy, he ran over a present that he has a comet on his hand. "Oh yeah, I'll teach you a lesson," declared Slimy, as he tosses the comet.

The comet hurls onto the ground; most of the racers below 1st place avoid the comet. However, Metal Sonic gets hit by a comet that he tumbles sideways. When the comet is in 1st place, as it starts to hit Hoopa, he uses the magic lamp to suck the comet into the lamp. As the comet was sucked into the magic lamp, the magic lamp disappeared. "Impossible!" ranted Slimy, "Hoopa outsmarted me once again!"

Jirachi obtained a growth spray because he ran over a present, on the time before the four racers fell into Hoopa's trap. Currently, Hoopa is in 1st place, I am in 2nd place, Gooey is in 3rd place, Slimeball is in 4th place, and Metal Sonic is in 5th place, and Bandana N-Z is in 6th place. Jirachi sprays the growth spray all over his go kart and himself that he grew almost the size of Unbound Hoopa. "Now it's my turn to become huge," declared Jirachi, "I'm Unbound Jirachi."

Hoopa heard Jirachi's booming voice because he grew so large, and he laughed about Jirachi's pun. "Good one, Jirachi," commented Hoopa, "you are not literally like my Unbound Form. You are literally the same thing, but in a bigger size."

Jirachi in its gigantic form flattens and runs over Bandana N-Z, Metal Sonic, Slimeball, Gooey, and me. While he flattens the racers, he also steals a few diamonds. Overtime, while Jirachi is in 2nd place, the growth spray wears off as he shrinks back to its normal size. I stick my thumb on my mouth that I inflate myself and my Zapper (car mode) back to normal like in classic Disney cartoons. Afterwards, I pull my thumb out of my mouth. Thanks to Jirachi, pretending to be like Unbound Hoopa, I am in 3rd place.

The racers make a left turn to a long curve that we see a boost panel jump in front of us. As we ran over the panel, we jump to the next icy road. Hoopa and Jirachi are racing side to side nudging each other with their go karts. "This is fun, Hoopa," said Jirachi.

We make a left turn that leads us racing onto a small straight road, we make a right and left turn on the curve, and then we race on a zig-zag road while we collect diamonds. After that, we race onto the small left curve straight road with a boost panel followed by a load of presents lying on the road. The racers run over presents before they dive into the oceanic puddle. Now, they all dive into the oceanic puddle that we are racing on the last section of the race, Europa's ocean. Hoopa has obtained a knight's shield, but it is blue instead of green because Hoopa has ten diamonds. When he uses the item, the shield spirals around Hoopa's go kart until the shield gets hit by an item. "Real clever, Hoopa," declared Jirachi, "but how about this."

Jirachi tosses out a Battlezone missile that it homes to Hoopa, but the shield directly blocks the missile that the shield disappears. Jirachi has one item left because he obtained two presents, two diamonds in one pack. "Crud," said Jirachi. "At least I got eight diamonds, but I am almost juiced up like Hoopa."

The racers, in the ocean, make a left turn to the straight road. Jirachi runs over a boost panel to obtain a couple of diamonds. "Hey, stop collecting diamonds you diamond hog!" I demanded.

Because Jirachi has enough diamonds, he has ten diamonds that he is all juiced up. "This is it, Hoopa," declared Jirachi, "this is the ultimate test."

Jirachi and Hoopa are nudging each other with their go karts. I am accelerating my Zapper car to try to catch up Jirachi and Hoopa. We make a right turn curve after a short straight line road. As we turn right, we race onto another short straight line road. The racers run over the last presents on the road before we run over the last boost panel. Hoopa obtains diamonds, Jirachi obtains a giant bowling ball, and I obtained a Battlezone missile. I toss the Battlezone missile that it hurls to Jirachi. Jirachi launches the giant bowling ball to crush the missile behind him; it also squished me once again. Jirachi's giant bowling ball crushes the rest of the racers that they drop their items. Hoopa and Jirachi ran over the boost panel that they are about to turn left on the left turn curve. The finishing line is on the short straight line. Before Hoopa races to the finish line, a gigantic space Barracuda submerges from the depths of the ocean to eat the racers. When Hoopa makes it to the finish line, the Barracuda eats Hoopa and the rest of the racers while its mouth is open. "And that's the game," announced Omochao, "Hoopa won the race in 1st place, Jirachi came in 2nd place, Neil the Fox came in 3rd place, Gooey came in 4th place, Slimeball came in 5th place, Metal Sonic came in 6th place, Bandana N-Z came in 7th place, and Slimy unfortunately came in 8th place."

After the Barracuda eats all eight racers, the Barracuda closes its mouth and swims up into the surface and breaks out of the icy surface that the Barracuda leaves Europa. Inside the Barracuda, we are inside a futuristic garage with our vehicles parked. The Barracuda we have been eaten turned out to be a transportation like the bus. At the awards ceremony, live inside the mechanical Barracuda, the three racers are on the podium while the racers who took 4th place or below watch the three racers obtain their gold, silver, and bronze trophies. "Congratulations, Hoopa, you won the race," congratulated Jirachi.

"I'll do better next time, Hoopa," I said. "I will follow Slimeball's advices and tips to help me win the race."

The space Barracuda hyperspaces back to the edge of space above Earth's atmosphere; on Earth's orbit, the Barracuda connects its mouth to the tube slide back to the Orlando Raceway space base. It opens its mouth that the eight racers on foot rode on the slide that we land on the cushion. "That was fun, guys," I said.

"I agree," replied Jirachi.

"I suck at racing, and I always lose," complained Slimy. "Next time, I will have my revenge, Gooey."

"Suck it up, Slimy," commented Gooey, "I am in 4th place. At least it is better than 8th place, Slimy. I still lost the race, even though I beat you."

"Remember, Gooey," advised Slimeball, "it is not about winning or losing. It is all about having fun."

"You're right, Slimeball. I did have fun with my friends."

Gooey, Hoopa, Jirachi, and I went to the exit hallway to the warp room door. The doors slide open that the four of us went into the warp room. As the doors are shut, we fade out that we went back to the warp room we started at. The doors open that we are back in the registration desk room. "Hi Neil," smiled Courtney with a positive attitude, "did you have fun racing?"

"Actually, yes. I did have fun," I answered.

"I'm sorry you didn't win the race."

"That's alright, I had fun anyways. By the way, did you guard my items?"

"Yes, I did. Nothing happened to our stuff. I watched the whole race on live television while I am sitting on the couch at the registration room. At the end of the race, I was almost worried about you when you are eaten by the Barracuda. But I was relieved when it turned out to be a transportation."

We all laughed together about the fun we had. "All of this racing made us hungry. Have you got some snacks for us?" asked Gooey.

"Why yes, I did bring some snacks for us," she replied, as she pulls out small bags of Funyuns, Rold Gold Pretzel Tiny Twists, two bags of Baked Lays Potato Chips, and Vanilla Wafers.

"Wow, Funyuns," said Hoopa. "These snacks shaped like rings. Let's eat!"

We all eat some snacks together after the race. Hoopa is guzzling down some Funyuns in no time while the rest of us eat normally. "You like those Funyuns, don't you, Hoopa?" I said.

"I liked them a lot," replied Hoopa, "they taste so good."

As we ate all snacks, we drank some bottles of water to freshen ourselves up to keep us hydrated. "Now let's go back our suite," said Jirachi. "Hoopa, you do the honors, buddy."

Hoopa grabs a ring on his left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring; Jirachi, Hoopa, Gooey, Courtney, and I walk into the ring portal that we teleport back to the outdoor hallway on the fourth floor of Residence Inn. Courtney pulls out her room key card from her bag and inserts it into the slot above the doorknob to suite number 426. When the light flashes green, she removes the room key card from the slot and opens the door. We all went back into the suite to rest after an awesome day at the Orlando Raceway in Space. Courtney and I sat down on the living room couch to lounge while she has her hood off. Gooey goes to the bedroom behind the couch to rest, and Jirachi and Hoopa goes to the bedroom near the front door to play with each other. The two of us, on the couch, are watching Discovery Science Channel to witness gas giant planets in outer space.

As time passes by, we are getting ready to go to bed in the night. This is the first night to sleep at the suite. In my bedroom, I began to go to bed with her. She is dressed up in her pajamas, Courtney says, "Sweet dreams, Neil."

I turn off the lights as I sleep next to her. "You too," I replied.

Meanwhile, in Gooey's bedroom, he puts on his sleeping cap on his head as he climbs into his bed to sleep. He turns off the lights in his room to go to sleep.

At Jirachi and Hoopa's bedroom, the two Mythical Pokemon are getting ready to sleep on the bed they are going to share. "Goodnight, roommate," said Jirachi. "Dream up donuts tonight."

"Goodnight, Jirachi," replied Hoopa, as they both go to sleep when he turns the lights off.


	4. Pool Party Mania

While I sleep next to Courtney, Dark Matter, in its swordsman form, sneaks into the window of our bedroom at the suite through the curtains. "Neil the Fox," hissed Dark Matter, "your time has come."

I woke up and got out of bed when I notice that Dark Matter has snuck into our bedroom. "What do you want from me?" I said. "I thought you gave up on possessing me."

"I already know that. Instead of me taking over your body, I will turn you into a green hamster again."

Courtney is in a deep sleep that she is not noticing me. Unfortunately, for me, Dark Matter's sword starts to glow in a green eerie light. He points his sword at me that it shoots out a green beam of electricity. I magically turn into a green, Golden Hamster with a white underbelly. "Not again," I squeaked.

Dark Matter evilly laughs as I become a green hamster. "Now that you have turned into a hamster, I will force you to swim in the pool of doom," cackled Dark Matter.

"Really," I said, in a sarcastic manner, "you're going to torture me by making me swim in the pool as a hamster?"

"Just you wait, Neil."

Dark Matter vanishes while radiating a dark purple aura along with me; at the pool area, at Residence Inn, Dark Matter uses a telekinetic force to gently put me onto the pool's water. It is still in the middle of the night. As I start to swim in the pool with my tiny hamster paws, I say, "Hey, this isn't so bad after all."

"I said be patient for crying out loud!" snapped Dark Matter.

So far, I have no flaws on swimming around the pool in my green hamster shape. Suddenly, I start to drown that I frantically float and wriggle on the pool water while crying for help. Dark Matter evilly laughs about my torture moment. "This is what I have been waiting for," said Dark Matter. "Making you drown in the pool as a hamster."

Hoopa and Jirachi appears out of nowhere in front of Dark Matter. "Not so fast, Dark Matter," said Hoopa, "you leave Neil the Fox alone and turn him back to normal this instant!"

"I'll save you, Neil!" exclaimed Jirachi.

Jirachi uses psychic by making his eyes glow purple that my body radiates a glowing purple outlined aura. He lifts me out of the pool and gently lands me onto the deck. I could not breathe due to the water nearly filling my small lungs to capacity. He forces all the water out of my body with its psychic CPR. I gasped for air after Jirachi saved my life by using CPR with psychic powers. "Thanks, Jirachi," I gasped, as I thanked him, "Hoopa, finish Dark Matter off."

Hoopa, in its Confined Form, uses brick break by making his right hand glow white. He makes a karate chop to hit Dark Matter to kill him for good. As Dark Matter gets instantly killed by Hoopa's brick break, I woke up on my bed in my bedroom with Courtney realizing that I had a nightmare. At least I am still in my green two tailed fox form.

It is 8 o'clock am in the morning, according to the alarm clock; Courtney wakes up out of her bed to get ready for the day. "Courtney," I said, "I had a nightmare that Dark Matter turned me into a green hamster to make me swim in the pool. In my hamster form, I was unable to swim well that I nearly drown. However, Jirachi saved my life by doing CPR with psychic powers, and then Hoopa kills Dark Matter by using brick break."

I take a couple of deep breaths after I explained about the nightmare I had. "It's ok, Neil," reassured Courtney, as she rubs and pats my back. "It's only a dream. No Dark Matter will not harm our vacation. Everything is going to be just fine, Neil."

"Gooey is Dark Matter material," I stated. "However, he is a friendly blue blob. Despite Gooey being made from Dark Matter, he can use copy abilities by ingesting enemies with its tongue. Sometimes, he morphs his body into the shape of Kirby, so he can use his arms and legs. When a supernatural emergency occurs, he morphs his body into a sphere while creating a ring of orange blobs behind him. Gooey's Dark Matter form has the ability to spit out unlimited stars to take down the evil Dark Matter clan. Therefore, Gooey is the good Dark Matter."

After I am done explaining about Gooey, I realize that today was the beginning of Daylight Savings. "Aw man," I said, "I forgot to set the alarm clock to one hour ahead. In fact, all clocks in the suite must be set to one hour ahead."

"Don't worry, Neil," replied Courtney, "I'll set all clocks in the suite to one hour ahead. We will eat breakfast after every clock is set to one hour ahead."

"I've been thinking, Courtney. After breakfast, we will lounge in the hot tub to enjoy the great outdoors together, just the two of us."

"That's a good idea, Neil. This will be really soothing to forget about your nightmare you had."

She picks up the digital alarm clock to set the clock to one hour ahead. At least we are not going to have a time paradox adventure like last year when I set my analog alarm clock before we leave for the cruise trip. After our clocks are set to one hour ahead throughout the suite, I wait at the living room as I sit on the couch. Because Courtney had set every clock to one hour ahead, the current time is 9 o'clock am in the morning. Courtney, dressed up in her Team Magma hoodie, is at the mini kitchen with Hoopa to begin cooking breakfast for us. She has her hood on while cooking. Hoopa is in charge of cooking the bacon and eggs while Courtney cooks the sliced breakfast potatoes. When the food is done cooking, Courtney serves five dishes of bacon, eggs, and breakfast potatoes to the dining table. "Breakfast is ready," announced Hoopa.

Gooey opens his bedroom door behind the couch, and he says, "Did someone say breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast is served," said Hoopa, "Courtney and I worked together on making breakfast for all of us. I'll let Jirachi know that breakfast is ready."

Gooey, Courtney, and I sit at the dining table while we wait for Hoopa to notify Jirachi. At Hoopa and Jirachi's bedroom, Jirachi is fast asleep. Hoopa knocks on the bedroom door near the front door. "Jirachi," notifies Hoopa, "breakfast is ready, buddy."

"Alright!" exclaimed Jirachi. "Let's eat, Hoopa."

Jirachi and Hoopa arrive to the dining table with the rest of us. We begin to eat breakfast together; Courtney pulls her hood back when we start to eat. I first scarf down some eggs followed by the bacon. "You cooked the eggs to perfection, and the bacon is crunchy too," I complimented.

"Thanks, Neil," thanked Hoopa.

After I eat the bacon and eggs, I eat the breakfast potatoes last. The potatoes are well seasoned and tastes great. "Who even cooked those delicious breakfast potatoes for me?" I asked.

"Courtney cooked them," mentioned Hoopa.

"Thanks Courtney," I thanked, in a sweet voice.

"You're welcome, Neil," she smiles, as she blushes.

Gooey ingests the whole platter of bacon, eggs, and some breakfast potatoes off the plate with its tongue. Afterwards, he swallows the food in one bite followed by a big belch. "Excuse me," said Gooey.

"You're excused," I replied.

After we eat breakfast, I loaded the dirty dishes into the dish washer while I load the detergent. As I am done cleaning the kitchen up, the five of us form a meeting on the dining table. "Today, we are going to the pool area out back at Residence Inn," I announced. "At the pool area, Courtney and I will soak in the hot tub while Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi swim in the pool. Before we go, we must wait for 30 minutes to rest our stomach from eating breakfast. When we are ready, Courtney will change into her bathing suit while I will wear my swim trunks."

"Got it," agreed Gooey.

Thirty minutes later, Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi are sitting at the living room couch while they are waiting for me and Courtney to get dressed in our bathing suits. I open the bedroom door behind the television as we are dressed up. Courtney is in her red bikini completely showing her short purple hair while I am wearing my white swim trunks with black and red patterns on it. I am carrying a tote bag with some drinks, sunscreen, and room key cards. "Let's go, folks," I said. "When you three go to the pool, you guys will have a great time together. If you need me, meet us at the hot tub."

We all exit the suite while I carry the tote bag with me; at the fourth floor, Hoopa presses the elevator button with the down arrow. When elevator doors open, we all stand inside the elevator. Jirachi presses the first floor to go down. The elevator door closes in front of us, and we are going down to the first floor of Residence Inn. As the elevator doors are open, when we arrive to the first floor, we walk to the hallway with the sliding glass doors. The sliding glass doors open as we go near it. We are out back at Residence Inn; fresh beach towels are folded on the basket. The midday sun is radiating on a warm-hot sunny day. Near the fresh basket of towels, there are lawn chairs, umbrellas, and a hot tub. "The pool is located a few feet away from the hot tub once you go through the gate," I stated.

Hoopa floats above the gate as he pulls the knob of the gate to open. When the gate opens, Jirachi floats above the gate while Gooey walks through the opened gate. As Jirachi and Gooey go through the gate, Hoopa closes the gate. "Enjoy the hot tub with Courtney, Neil," said Hoopa.

"You too," I replied. "Have fun."

Courtney sprays herself with waterproof sunscreen to prevent from getting sunburned. After she is done with the sunscreen, I sprayed myself with some sunscreen. At the hot tub area, Courtney and I placed our beach towels onto the lawn chairs next to my tote bag. Finally, we climbed onto the steps and soak ourselves in the hot tub. I lounged next to her while the air bubbles flow on the soothing hot tub. "This feels good, Neil," said Courtney.

"I agree." I replied.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa, the pool area is less crowded that they are going to have a pool party. The pool is enormous that it is quarter the size of a soccer field. "Last one at the pool is a Bad Egg," betted Gooey.

Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa perform a cannonball dive as they go into the pool. They all laugh together as they are in the surface of the pool. "You're the rotten egg, Jirachi," giggled Hoopa.

"Because we are small while the pool is big, let's ride on the tug boat," said Jirachi.

"One tug boat, coming right up," said Hoopa, as he grabs a ring from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

As the portal appears on the ring, the tug boat, the size of a children's pool toy, splashes onto the pool. The tug boat starts to float on the pool while the portal fades out as Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn. "Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa.

Jirachi and Gooey cheer and whoop when the tug boat arrives to the pool. "Yes, we were surprised like a birthday present," replied Jirachi. "What are you waiting for; let's climb aboard to the S.S. Wishmakers."

Hoopa, Jirachi, and Gooey climb aboard onto the tug boat while they are still in the pool. "All aboard!" exclaimed Hoopa, as he pulls the steam whistle.

The tug boat starts to sail on the pool; they are enjoying the ride on the boat while sailing. Hoopa is singing a sailor style song along with Jirachi about Hoopa's victorious race at the Orlando Raceway, and remembering the good times they had at the Orlando Raceway. They all laugh after they sing the song together while sailing. Suddenly, a USS Missouri (BB-63) Battleship ambushes the tug boat face to face. "Yoo Hoo," hollered Slimy, over the mega phone, "up here. I'm back for my revenge from losing the race. Behold, my glorious battleship; this masterpiece ship will sink your lame tug boat down."

"Say goodbye to your boat of victory," declared Bandana N-Z, over the mega phone. "Fire!"

The cannons fire out missiles hurling towards the tug boat. "Abandon ship!" cried Hoopa, as they jump off their tug boat.

When the missiles hit the tug boat, it explodes out water. The watery explosion was fierce that the high-pressure water punches a hole on the bottom of the boat; it causes the tug boat to sink. "No! My tug boat," sobbed Jirachi.

"Don't you mean our tug boat?" corrected Hoopa.

"How do you like my high-pressure water powered missiles?" bragged Slimy. "In fact, all weapons are made from water, even on the inside of the missile's shell."

"You maniac!" quoted Gooey. "You sunk our tug boat! Darn you! Darn you all the heck!"

"This is not 'Planet of the Apes' you imbecile," commented Bandana N-Z.

"If that's the way you treat us, then we will take down your blasted battleship back," declared Hoopa.

"Hoopa, send us a pair of Warp Stars for me and Gooey, stat," ordered Jirachi.

Hoopa grabs both rings from his horns and tosses them into the air; he also detaches a ring from its hip and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

Three portals appear on the three rings; the left and right ring spawns two Warp Stars while the middle ring spawns a Magic Carpet from the Babylon Garden. As Jirachi and Gooey climb aboard on their Warp Stars, Jiarchi asks, "Why did you summon a Magic Carpet?"

"Because it is the very first extreme gear as seen on 'Sonic Riders'," explained Hoopa, as he climbs aboard on the Magic Carpet. "It is also perfect for me when I ride extreme gears."

"That's great Hoopa, but we need some water powered weapons to fight back."

"I've got it," planned Gooey, "we need to have splat weapons filled with water, instead of ink, to battle against Slimy and Bandana N-Z's battleship."

The three portals start to fade out on Hoopa rings; as it fades back in, three ring portals summon three Aerospray RGs for Hoopa, Gooey, and Jirachi. Each Aerospray RG is filled with rapid firing water guns. Once again, three portals fade out on each of Hoopa's rings, and he hangs both rings back to his horns while he attaches his ring back to his hip. "Let's take this ship down," said Hoopa.

Gooey and Jirachi accelerate their Warp Stars floating above the water like a surf board while Hoopa accelerates his Magic Carpet like an antique surf board. They are grabbing their Aerospray RG splat weapons while riding on their boards.

Inside the control room of the battleship, Bandana N-Z detects Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi on the radar of the dash board. "The enemies are heading towards to our battleship; they have splat weapons while riding on their hover boards," reported Bandana N-Z.

"Indeed," said Slimy, "we need some mercenaries to stop these fools getting in our way. Bandana N-Z, you go with the N-Zs to the miniature battle tug boats, stat."

"Affirmative."

As Hoopa, Jirachi, and Gooey ride on their boards, they encounter a fleet of N-Zs floating on miniature battle tug boats. "N-Zs are ahead at 12 o' clock," alerted Gooey. "Leave this to me."

Gooey pulls and holds the trigger causing his Aerospray RG to rapidly fire out shots of water. Despite the water projectiles have short range shots, it hits and sinks the N-Z on the battle tug boat. Four N-Zs on battle tug boats rapidly fire water projectiles from the turrets. "Look out!" exclaimed Jirachi, as they avoid the medium-long range water gun projectiles. "In order to take down the N-Zs on battle tug boats, we must engage in close combat with our Aerospray RG splat weapons."

After they dodge the enemy water guns, they come closer to the four battle tug boats while firing their Aerospray RGs instantly sinking N-Zs on battle tug boats. The battleship fires out a missile again as it homes to them. "Destroy the missile," ordered Jirachi, as Hoopa fires at the missile to destroy it.

When the missile is destroyed, it leaves a watery explosion, and Gooey says, "Take cover!"

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey, endure the watery explosion barely getting splashed. Despite getting wet from the explosion, they are still alive on board.

In the control room of Slimy's battleship, Slimy rants, "Impossible! Those fools are taking down my fleet in a breeze, even Bandana N-Z," as he sees the radar.

As Slimy's fleet of N-Zs was easily sunken, when they land on the deck of Slimy's battleship, Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi get off their boards. Hoopa grabs a ring hanging on its right horn and tosses it in the air. When the portal appears, he sends two Warp Stars and the Magic Carpet back where it belongs. After the portal fades away, he hangs his ring back to its right horn. They are still grabbing their Aerospray RG guns while they are on deck. "I have a plan," planned Gooey, "I'll battle against Slimy face to face while Jirachi will take down the turrets on deck. Hoopa will go inside the reactor of the battleship to disconnect the power source."

"And break," said Hoopa, as they split up like a football team.

Slimy bursts through the window of the control room; he lands on the deck in front of Gooey after he falls from the window. He is holding a brand new mechanical mallet while wearing a mask resembling to Masked DeDeDe. "Meet my powerful secret weapon," introduced Slimy. "My brand new hammer."

"Oh yeah," declared Gooey, "say hello to my Aerospray RG!"

"Bring it on!"

Slimy swings his hammer in front of Gooey; Gooey performs a dodge roll as Slimy nearly pounds Gooey. He fires his Aerospray RG at Slimy, but Slimy spins his hammer like a drill to deflect Gooey's water projectiles. "Nice try, Gooey," bragged Slimy, "my brand new hammer has the ability to have the spin feature button."

He presses the button on his hammer to stop the mallet from spinning. Slimy plants the rod of the hammer to the floor while the door of his new hammer opens. The hammer spews out a high-pressure stream of water instead of the flamethrower; the stream of water knocks down Gooey's Aerospray RG off his hands. "No! My Aerospray RG!" cried Gooey, as he sees his gun sink into the pool.

"Haha, now you have lost your splat weapon," gloated Slimy, as he closes the door of the hammer while he lifts his hammer. "Prepare to be squished."

"Oh yeah, how would you like it if I swallow your brand new hammer with my tongue."

Gooey opens its mouth to ingest Slimy's brand new hammer with its tongue. As Gooey swallows it, he obtains the copy ability, Hammer Gooey. "You fool, you swallowed my glorious masterpiece," gasped Slimy. "Good thing I got a spare brand new hammer."

Slimy pulls out another brand new mechanical hammer. Gooey raises his wooden hammer in the air while wearing a cord of twisted blue and white fabric as a headband. The real hammer duel begins as Gooey runs towards to Slimy with his hammer. They are clashing each other with their mallets like swords, but Gooey's mallet hits the face of Slimy's mallet every time Gooey tries to hit Slimy. "You're slick, Slimy," said Gooey.

"Why thank you," thanked Slimy.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well, I stole your face."

Gooey's eyes and mouth disappear all of a sudden that he made a face palm. Slimy whacks Gooey like a golf ball being hit by the putter. He sent Gooey flying off of Slimy's battleship. Slimy laughs when he wins the duel; however, Gooey appears out of nowhere, in its Kirby shaped body with his face returning, behind Slimy while not noticing him. "Surprise," he shouted, as he snags Slimy's mask.

"Gimme that back!" yelled Slimy.

Gooey tosses Slimy's mask into the pool. "That's what you get for knocking my Aerospray RG down into the pool, so I toss your mask into the pool," said Gooey.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "You do realize that my mask has the ability to give me more weight when I use my new hammer!"

"Ok, you win. Shoot me with your high-pressure water gun from your hammer."

As Slimy opens the door of the mallet, while aiming at Gooey, the hammer fires out a high-pressure stream of water. Unfortunately, Slimy gets sent flying while holding his hammer spewing out water like a rocket. Gooey watches Slimy being launched in the air. "Happy trails, Slimy," waved Gooey.

Jirachi floats to Gooey after Slimy blasts off, and Jirachi says, "Gooey, I destroyed every turrets and cannons of the battleship, but we need to shut down the battleship."

One travel to the reactor later, Gooey and Jirachi meets Hoopa at the reactor. The battleship's reactor has a power source inside the ship, a floating crystal; it floats above the center pole of the reactor. "The crystal is invincible," said Hoopa. "I tried every move when I try to destroy the crystal. But the water gun tries to shoot me."

Suddenly, Jirachi hatches a wonderful idea. "I've got it," realized Jirachi, "we must distract the water gun on shooting us, so it can accidentally shoot the crystal."

The alarm sets off when the water gun is sent out with an extendable arm. It aims at Jirachi while it moves. "Come and shoot me," taunted Jirachi.

The water gun shoots out water at Jirachi, but when Jirachi dodges the stream of water, it accidentally hits the crystal causing it to short out. A chain reaction of electricity starts to pop and crackle while having a chain reaction of explosions. "Quick, let's get out of here!" exclaimed Hoopa, as he grabs a ring hanging from its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

As the portal appears on the ring, Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi dives into the ring portal to escape the sinking battleship. They appear onto the deck of the pool as they are exported out of the ring portal. The portal fades away when Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn. Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey are back onto the deck while they see the battleship sink. "We did it!" they all cheered, as they did their trademark Kirby victory dance.

Time passes by, Gooey, Hoopa, Jirachi, Courtney and I are back in the suite all dried up and cleaned up from taking a shower. We are dressed in our nighttime clothes as we are getting ready to go to bed at night. Me and Courtney are in the bedroom behind the television as we fluff our pillows. "Thank you for inviting me to lounge in the hot tub with you, Neil," thanked Courtney.

"You're welcome," I replied, as we hug and kiss.

"Good night, Neil. Sweet dreams."

I turn off the lights after Courtney and I hug and kiss. The two of us are now in a deep slumber, even Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi.


	5. Junior Cup Clash

In my bedroom, at our suite, I am in a nice deep sleep while I sleep next to Courtney. My mind starts to develop a scene where I sit down and watch the Junior Cup Tournament at the Unova region. I am sitting on my lawn chair this close to the stadium while I wear a baseball cap indicating Team Magma. Also, I am holding a hand-flag to symbolize Team Magma. I am eating some popcorn off the bag while I am waiting for the battle to start. Suddenly, the stadium starts to grow dim as the stage lights shine at the white rose hovering to the ground; the white rose lands onto the right corner of the battlefield. "Today, we will introduce our two special guest trainers participating the Junior Cup Tournament," announced the announcer. "She is one of Unova's Elite Four. The elegant white rose fairy, Caitlin." 

The white rose opens revealing Caitlin with her beautiful pink dress with her long blonde hair, golden as the sunshine. "How impudent you are to disturb my sleep," said Caitlin, in an elegant voice. 

The crowd has cheered for Caitlin as she arrives to the battlefield, and the stage lights shine on the opponent's appearance. "Caitlin's opponent is the Team Magma Admin from the Hoenn region who used to be a Team Magma scientist," announced the announcer, as Courtney walks with a mysterious black cape with a purple dress, "she also participates on the Hoenn Region Pokemon Contests. The beautiful master of contests, Courtney." 

The crowd has gone absolutely nuts for Courtney as she arrives with her black cape while wearing a violet-purple dress with her violet-purple high collar. She is wearing her hood with golden horns, partially showing her Team Magma uniform while she wears her mysterious dress. "Greetings, Caitlin," introduced Courtney, "this will be the first time battling against you, princess Caitlin. You are currently seeing my mysterious dress; I will reveal my true appearance." 

Courtney grabs her black cape and removes her dress completely revealing her Team Magma uniform in her Omega Ruby design and appearance. The crowd has gone in a frenzy when they have a crush on Caitlin and Courtney's appearance. "Go Courtney!" I cheered, while my heart starts fluttering. "I love you!" 

"The match will be a one on one ten-minute battle," explained the referee. "Begin the battle!" 

"I can feel the ultimate beauty and passion of fire," expressed Courtney. "You shall present my secret weapon, Caitlin. And all the powers of Mega Evolution. Go Charizard!" 

Courtney tosses her Pokeball sending out Charizard holding its Charizardite Y Mega Stone. Charizard roars after Courtney sends her Pokemon out. Courtney is wearing a Mega Bracelet holding a Key Stone on her right wrist. "Alakazam, surround yourself with white rose petals and show off your true elegance with Mega Evolution," declared Caitlin, with an elegant and pleasant voice, as she sends out Alakazam. 

Alakazam is holding an Alakazite Mega Stone; Caitlin is wearing a Mega Ring holding a Key Stone on her right wrist. Courtney and Caitlin both press their Key Stones to activate their Mega Evolution. The Alakazite is reacting to Caitlin's Mega Ring while the Charizardite Y is reacting to Courtney's Mega Bracelet. As both contestants' Pokemon Mega Evolve, the announcer says, "Whoa, this battle is surprisingly going to be an explosive but elegant battle in the Unova region. Mega Evolution exists in the Hoenn region and the Kalos region. They were brought here in the Unova region." 

After Charizard Mega Evolves, while flying with its wings, the sunlight grew intense because of Mega Charizard Y's Drought ability. Mega Alakazam copies Mega Charizard Y's ability despite that the harsh sunlight is already in effect. "Charizard, use Fire Blast," commanded Courtney. 

Mega Charizard Y forms up an orange and red ball of fire from its mouth. It shoots the fire ball from its mouth hurling towards to Mega Alakazam. "Dodge it with elegance, Alakazam," alerted Caitlin, with a beautiful voice. 

Mega Alakazam avoids the fireball from Mega Charizard Y; as the fireball hits the wall of the stadium, the fireball explodes as it forms up a star shaped blast of fire. "Your Fire Blast is more elegant than my Mega Alakazam, Courtney," complimented Caitlin. 

"Why thank you, Caitlin," replied Courtney, in a seductive voice.

"Now use Focus Blast, Alakazam!" 

Mega Alakazam forms a yellow ball of energy between its hands; it then tosses the ball of energy to Mega Charizard Y hitting it with an explosion followed by a critical hit. Courtney's Mega Charizard Y falls to the ground from being hit by Mega Alakazam's Focus Blast. "Charizard, get up," she ordered, in a worried tone. 

In succession, Mega Charizard Y gets up off the ground and recovers back into battle; it levitates in the air while flapping its wings. "Now I will show you my own elegant move by the power of the harsh sunlight," declared Courtney. "Charizard, use Solar Beam!" 

Mega Charizard Y instantly charges its move while absorbing the harsh sunlight followed by firing a green beam of energy in one turn. The beam hits Mega Alakazam with an explosion, but it is still alive. "Nice try, Courtney," said Caitlin, "your Solar Beam maybe elegant. But it is not elegant enough. Alakazam, use Shock Wave." 

Mega Alakazam's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and it releases a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Mega Charizard Y without avoiding the attack. "Oh my, Mega Alakazam's Shock Wave never misses when it hits Courtney's Mega Charizard Y," announced the announcer. "It's super effective attack dealt massive damage." 

"Mega Evolution is so freaking AWESOME!" I exclaimed for joy. 

Abruptly, the UG RV bursts through the wall next to me on the right. Uncle Grandpa opens the door of the RV and leaps next to me. "Good Morning, Neil the Fox," greeted Uncle Grandpa. "I'm your Uncle and Grandpa." 

"OH MY ARCEUS!" I exclaimed in hyped up joy. "I am a huge fan of you! Can you please sign my autograph?" 

"Sure thing, pal." 

Uncle Grandpa's faithful companion, Belly Bag, opens its mouth pulling out an arm resembling Uncle Grandpa. Belly Bag's mouth arm is holding a pen, and it gives the pen to Uncle Grandpa. He signs his signature onto my tail. "Thanks, Uncle Grandpa," I thanked. 

"Anytime, Neil," replied Uncle Grandpa. "Anywho, what are you watching?" 

"I am watching a Pokemon Battle between two Mega Evolved Pokemon." 

"That is so cool! I want to join in." 

"Uncle Grandpa, no," commented Belly Bag, "You are not a Pokemon trainer or character. Plus, you are in Neil's-" 

Uncle Grandpa shoves his hands into Belly Bag's mouth searching for an item or two. He pulls out a can of sardines and a giant slingshot from "Angry Birds". "Uncle Grandpa, the Mighty Eagle is not a Pokemon," stated Belly Bag. "It's an Angry Bird from 'Angry Birds'." 

He plants the giant slingshot into the ground next to my lawn chair, and he places the can of sardines onto the slingshot. "Nonsense Belly Bag, the Mighty Eagle can't be all that bad," convinced Uncle Grandpa, as he launches the can of sardines from the slingshot. 

A can of sardines fly into the air and lands onto the battlefield between Courtney and Caitlin. The Mighty Eagle's cry can be heard off the distance. The crowd starts to scream as they evacuate and run from the Mighty Eagle. As the Mighty Eagle impacts to the spot where the can of sardines is lying at, it destroys everything at the Junior Cup Tournament. The shockwave from the impact of the Mighty Eagle had hit me real hard that I wake up in my bedroom with a loud gasp.

Courtney, in her pajamas, wakes up with a slight gasp because my loud gasp woke her up. "What happened Neil?" asked Courtney, as she softly whispers. 

"I had a strange dream last night," I told her, as I whisper. "In my dream, you and Caitlin are battling at the Junior Cup Tournament at the Unova region with your Mega Evolved Pokemon. But then, Uncle Grandpa comes out of nowhere into the stadium that he mindlessly summons the Mighty Eagle by launching a can of sardines." 

"Neil, I had that dream too. I was battling against Caitlin while you are watching me battle." 

"We had the same dream because we are sharing the same bed together. However, that hamster dream I had was different." 

"Go back to sleep, Neil. It's 4:42 am in the morning," reminded Courtney, in a soothing soft whisper. "Sweet dreams." 

Courtney kisses me on the cheek that I start to fall asleep. Then she falls asleep next to me.


	6. Neil's 19th Birthday

Today is Sunday, March 19th, 2017; I am sleeping in on my bed in the morning while Courtney is getting ready for the day. It is 9:30 am in the morning, and Courtney is finishing up on getting dressed in her Team Magma Uniform after she took a shower. She sneaks out of my bedroom by opening the door quietly to the suite's living room through the door behind the television. I am still asleep like a rock. As Courtney quietly knocks on the door behind the couch, she opens Gooey's bedroom door while he is asleep. "Wake up, Gooey," Courtney whispered, "we must go shopping for Neil's 19th birthday."

"Really?!" exclaimed Gooey in excitement, as he got out of bed.

Courtney shushes Gooey on his outburst. "Don't wake up, Neil," she shushed. "He needs some beauty sleep, and I know you're excited. But let's tone down the volume. We'll wake Hoopa and Jirachi up to get ready to go birthday shopping for Neil."

As Courtney and Gooey quietly exits the bedroom behind the couch, they sneak to the bedroom door near the suite's front door. When Gooey quietly knocks on the door, Courtney softly opens the door revealing Hoopa and Jirachi sleeping on the bed they are sharing. "Wake up, Jirachi and Hoopa," whispered Gooey, "let's go birthday shopping for Neil the Fox because today-"

"It's Neil's birthday?!" exclaimed Hoopa and Jirachi in excitement.

Gooey and Courtney shushes Jirachi and Hoopa from their outbursts. "Don't ruin the surprise for Neil," whispered Courtney. "I know you two are hyped up on Neil's 19th birthday, but don't spoil it. We will go birthday shopping to buy some gifts for Neil the Fox, and we will buy him his favorite birthday cake: Strawberry Blast Mini Cake. First, we will go to GameStop to buy him a Nintendo Switch."

As Hoopa and Jirachi got out of bed, Hoopa carefully floats his ring off its left horn and places it in midair. When the portal appears on the ring, Hoopa carefully sends, Jirachi, Gooey, Courtney, and himself to GameStop near Residence Inn. As they arrive to the sidewalk near the front door to GameStop, it is closed until it opens at 10 am. "Darn it, it's closed," said Gooey. "We will have to wait until it opens, and then we will buy the Nintendo Switch for Neil along with '1-2 Switch'."

Thirty minutes later, the store manager opens GameStop at 10 am in the morning. As the store opens, Gooey, Courtney, Jirachi, and Hoopa enter the store. Gooey and the gang follows the path to the register inside the store. When Courtney stands in front of the register, the employee says, "Welcome to GameStop ma'am, how may I help you?"

"I would like to buy a Nintendo Switch system along with the game, '1-2 Switch', because today is Neil the Fox's 19th birthday," requested Courtney.

"Right away, I'll give that to you once I withdraw the game and the system from the cabinet."

While the employee at the register is searching the Nintendo Switch system and the game through the cabinet, Gooey walks under the pole to get some gift cards at the gift card stand: an iTunes $50 gift card, a GameStop $25 gift card, and the Nintendo eshop $20 redeem card. Gooey places three gift cards onto the register desk. "You're in luck," said the employee, as he pulls out a box containing the Nintendo Switch system with the Gray Joy-Con controllers from the cabinet along with the game, "the Nintendo Switch system is the only one in stock as well as '1-2 Switch'. Is there anything else you want to buy?"

"Gooey wants to give three gift cards to Neil the Fox," replied Courtney.

The employee checks out the gift cards, the Nintendo Switch system containing the Gray Joy-Con controllers, and '1-2 Switch'. "Ok ma'am, that'll be $444.98 please," he calculated.

"Sure thing," said Courtney, as she pulls out her wallet giving the employee $445.

As the employee obtains the money, he says, "Your change will be two cents."

The employee stores five items into the GameStop shopping bag, and he gives the change to Courtney. After she purchased Neil's gifts, the receipt prints out and he stores it into the bag. "Thank you for shopping at GameStop, please come again," said the employee, as Gooey and the gang leave the store.

Meanwhile, back with me, I am sleeping in on my bedroom at the suite. It is 10:45 am in the morning. I get out of bed to get myself ready for the day; in the bathroom, I brush my teeth in the morning. Afterwards, I exit the bathroom in my suite's bedroom. When I open the door exiting the bedroom, the suite living room got suddenly dim. As the lights are on, Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and Courtney says, "Surprise! Happy 19th Birthday, Neil!"

I was really happy to see them throw a surprise birthday party for me. "Aww, you shouldn't have, guys," I chuckled. "That was so sweet of you."

"Today is your 19th birthday, Neil," stated Hoopa. "You grow up so fast."

"Which present do you want to open first?" asked Gooey.

I pointed out a big present Courtney is carrying along with a small present. "This one is for you my birthday boy," smiled Courtney, as she gives two presents for me.

"For me?" I said. "How thoughtful."

As Courtney places two presents onto the coffee table, I unwrapped the big present first. When I see the unveiling of the Nintendo Switch system with the Gray Joy-Con controllers, I start to get very happy. "Thank you for the Nintendo Switch, Courtney!" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Whoa whoa, take it easy, Neil," commented Gooey.

"You're welcome, honey," replied Courtney. "You are the luckiest guy to get the only Nintendo Switch system in stores."

"It's like copying a UFO copy ability," mentioned Hoopa.

Next, I open the second present Courtney gave me; it reveals the game for the Nintendo Switch, "1-2 Switch". "Wow, '1-2 Switch'," I admired. "Thank you so much, sweetie. Let's play this game together after the presents are opened."

Courtney giggles as she blushes, and she says, "You are very welcome, Neil. I look forward to playing this game with you."

Jirachi places a small present onto the coffee table, and he says, "This one is for you, buddy."

I unwrap the small present, and it reveals a small box. When I open the lid of the box, it reveals a small pouch with a note attached to it. The note says Jirachi's Homemade Roasted Garlic Mashed Potatoes with extra Garlic Powder, Garlic Salt, and Garlic Sauce. "Thanks?" I puzzled.

"Silly, Neil," said Jirachi, "there's a tablet inside the pouch. When you add a drop of water, it will morph into my homemade mashed potatoes I cooked for you."

"Oh, I get it, Jirachi. Thank you for explaining. I can't wait to eat it after we eat the cake together."

"Speaking of cake, the cake is on the dining table right here," located Courtney.

Gooey gives me three flat presents, and Gooey says, "These presents are for you."

I unwrap three presents revealing three gift cards: an iTunes $50 gift card, a GameStop $25 gift card, and the Nintendo eshop $20 redeem card. "Why thank you, Gooey," I thanked.

"You're quite welcome, pal," replied Gooey.

"And here's the last present, buddy," reminded Hoopa, as he gives me a bag filled with wrappings.

I dig into the bag while discarding some wrappings, and I obtain five cards of the Universal Orlando Resort 1-Day of Admission tickets from the bag. "Cool, tickets to Universal Orlando Resort!" I exclaimed in joy. "Thanks, Hoopa."

"My pleasure, Neil," replied Hoopa.

"I'm the one who purchased five tickets to Universal Orlando Resort from the gift card section at Publix," explained Courtney. "Hoopa gave these gift cards to you, so we can all go together."

While all presents are unwrapped, Courtney gives me a birthday card just for me. "You almost forgot about the birthday card, Neil," said Courtney. "Here you go, honey."

"I always see the birthday cards every year," I mentioned. "I never forget about these moments."

I open the envelope revealing a birthday card for me; this homemade birthday card is neatly written and designed by Magma Admin Courtney. When I open the card, it drops $10 onto my lap. I read, "Dear Neil the Fox, I am so glad you are turning 19 years old. You are growing up so fast, and you are old enough to work together with me as Team Magma Admins. I'll cherish the moments with you and me throughout this wonderful spring break trip along with your friends. I love you so much and I will never forget about you. You make my heart melt like molten lava because I love you. You are a very sweet young green two tailed fox boy. Happy Birthday, Neil. Love, Courtney. XOXOXOX."

After reading this mushy birthday card, I start to blush as I cry softly for joy. Courtney sits next to me and wipes my tears off. "Thank you so much, honey," I sniffled, as I gave her a hug while she hugs me back as she pats my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Neil," replied Courtney in a soft voice, as she gives me a box of tissues.

I blow my nose after I stop crying softly. "That was the best surprise birthday party I have ever had," I said, as I am feeling better. "Now let's eat some Strawberry Blast Mini Cake, my favorite."

We sit at the dining table as Courtney serves up some slices of cake for the five of us. As Courtney pulls her hood back, we all begin eating some cake together. After we eat the cake, I open the pouch revealing a pill-like tablet. I place the pill onto the big glass bowl, and I turn on the faucet to add one drop of water to the tablet. When I turn off the faucet from the kitchen, the tablet instantly fizzles and turns into some homemade mashed potatoes Jirachi made. "Before eating, Neil, I'll warn you about this dish I made," alerted Jirachi. "This food contains some garlicy substances that will make you very gassy. Eat at your own risk."

"No thank you," commented Courtney, "I do not want to eat stuff that makes me very gassy."

She moves away from the dining table and sits onto the couch.

"Uh, I agree with her," agreed Gooey, as he quickly runs to the couch and sits next to her.

Jirachi serves three bowls of mashed potatoes for me, Hoopa, and Jirachi. "Let's eat, folks," said Jirachi, as we start to scarf down some mashed potatoes.

After we eat the mashed potatoes, my stomach starts to get rumbly and upset along with Jirachi and Hoopa. "Oh dear," said Gooey, as he pulls out two gas masks, "Neil, Jirachi, and Hoopa are about to have bad gas. Here, wear this gas mask, Courtney."

"Thanks, Gooey," replied Courtney, as she wears the gas mask while Gooey wears another gas mask, "you're a life saver."

"Quick, let's go pass gas outside," alerted Jirachi, as we quickly run out of the suite door except for Courtney and Gooey.

As we went to the outdoor hallway of the fourth floor, we jump off the balcony while I fly with my two tails to lower the impact of the fall. I safely land on the ground after I fly with my tails. However, Hoopa, in its Confined Form, and Jirachi levitates next to me. We are safely outside after we evacuate the suite due to a gassy catastrophe. Hoopa's stomach rumbles even worse than before; he lets out a weak "poot" waft and chuckles as he blushes. "That was weak," I scoffed, "I can do better than that."

My stomach growls and rumbles that I am ready to pass gas; I let out a half-charged fart. "Sorry," I said, "mine was not good enough. Jirachi, you do the honors."

Jirachi's stomach severely rumbles that his true eye opens with a bulge. Hoopa and I gasp that Jirachi is about to unleash his fully charged waft. Jirachi's butt starts glowing when he is ready to fart. "Take cover!" exclaimed Jirachi.

Jirachi lets out an explosive mushroom cloud fart resembling to Wario's Waft in the E3 2006 "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" trailer. After the farting contest, the gas starts to go away. I was unconscious because I pass out due to Jirachi's explosive fart.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and Courtney, wearing their gas masks, Gooey hears a knock on the door. He gets off the couch and walks to the front door of the suite. As he opens the door, Jirachi and Hoopa are using psychic to carry me in my unconscious shape. Jirachi and Hoopa slowly lifts me and places me onto the couch next to Courtney. My aura fades away after Jirachi and Hoopa placed me onto the couch. I woke up from being unconscious that I am at the suite's living room with Courtney and Gooey on the couch.

Approximately, 25 minutes later, we are feeling better after a farting contest. Courtney and Gooey has their gas masks off. "I'll unbox and set up the Nintendo Switch," I announced, "so we can get ready to play '1-2 Switch' together."

First, I open the box revealing the Nintendo Switch system itself along with two Gray Joy-Con controllers; I remove them from the wrappings. Next, I lift the cardboard layer revealing the Nintendo Switch Dock, the Joy-Con Grip, a pair of Joy-Con Wrist Straps, an AC Adapter, and an HDMI cable to connect the dock to the TV. I unwrap every object after I unbox the Nintendo Switch. Then, I attach two Joy-Con controllers onto the Nintendo Switch system to activate handheld mode. Before I press the power button to turn it on, I plugged the AC Adapter into the outlet. As I plugged the USB Type-C Charger onto the Nintendo Switch, in its handheld mode, I pressed the power button to start up the system.

One setup later, the Nintendo Switch system is docked onto the suite's living room TV with the Joy-Con controllers all charged up. The game cartridge, "1-2 Switch", is inserted into the system. "Are you ready to play '1-2 Switch'?" I announced.

"We are!" they all exclaimed, except for me.

"Now let's get this party started."

I loaded the game to give the Nintendo Switch for a spin. While the game is loading, the screen shows us to be aware of our surroundings. "We must give this place some more room, so we would not damage the controllers on accident," advised Gooey.

We moved the coffee table and the rest of the furniture out of our sight to keep this game safe. The game states that this game is all about looking each other in the eye. Finally, the game starts up with a title sequence. "Ok. I, the birthday boy, shall go first on playing '1-2 Switch' along with Courtney," I announced, as I handed her the left Joy-Con.

"How do you play this?" puzzled Courtney, while she holds the left Joy-Con controller.

"You have to carefully shake the controller to start the game up until the meter fills up the left screen with the letter L," I explained.

Courtney carefully shakes the left Joy-Con controller while the left side of the screen fills up the meter. As the meter is full on the letter L, I carefully shake the right Joy-Con controller to fill up the meter on the right screen. When the right screen meter is full, it shows us the main menu of a small library of minigames. "That reminds me," I said, "let's attach the wrist straps onto the Joy-Con controllers for safety measures."

I carefully slide and attach the wrist strap onto the right Joy-Con controller from top to bottom with the plus sign matching the controller; then, I press the slide lock to lock the wrist strap in place. I fasten the strap onto my right wrist. While Courtney is holding the left Joy-Con controller, she is holding the wrist strap separately. "How did you attach the wrist strap onto the Joy-Con controller?" she asked.

"It's easy," I replied. "First, you must match the minus symbol on the wrist strap with the left Joy-Con. Remember, the cord should be at the bottom of the Joy-Con. Ensure that the slide lock is unlocked. Next, slide the wrist strap down onto the rail. And finally, press the slide lock to lock your Joy-Con wrist strap in place."

As Courtney follows my directions carefully, she successfully attaches the wrist strap onto the left Joy-Con. She fastens her strap onto her left wrist. "What minigame do you want to play?" I asked.

"I don't know, Neil," said Courtney, while she is holding a left Joy-Con controller with her wrist strap secured onto her wrist. "It's your birthday, so you should pick a game."

"I know! Let's play quick draw."

When we start the game, Courtney and I press the trigger buttons on the Joy-Con controllers to start the game. "Ok, Courtney," I said, "I'll show you how to play. It's simple; we must face each other before the man yells 'Fire'. When he yells 'Fire', you must quickly press the trigger button on the Joy-Con pointing at the player. The quickest player to fire is the winner."

Courtney and I lower our Joy-Cons next to our hips while we face each other. "Ready... Steady..." the man said, on the television. "FIRE!"

I quickly pointed the controller at Courtney as fast as I can while I press the ZR Button, but Courtney was faster than me. I pretend to fall onto the ground when I lay onto the floor; Courtney did better than me because I was a little distracted. "Well done," the man congratulated, on the television.

"I'm not good at this game because I was not used to it," I moaned, as I pretend to die.

"Yes that, but Courtney's beauty has gotten you, Neil," giggled Hoopa. "She must have distracted you."

"It's true."

"Can I play with Neil, Courtney?"

"Sure," she agreed, as she loosens the wrist strap as she hands the left Joy-Con controller to Hoopa, "go right ahead, Hoopa."

Hoopa fastens his wrist strap onto his left wrist when he holds the left Joy-Con. "Now it's my turn to play quick draw," declared Hoopa, in a friendly attitude.

When Hoopa and I start the game again, we both lower our Joy-Con controllers. We faced each other like a Pidgeot with the Keen Eye ability. "Ready... Steady..." the man said, on the television. "FIRE!"

Right when I hear the signal, I pressed the ZR Button after I quickly draw my controller towards Hoopa. Hoopa did the same as me; we might end up with a draw. Unfortunately, for Hoopa, he floats down to the floor like he was pretending to die. "You're good, Neil," complimented Hoopa. "You did better than last time."

As Hoopa gets back up and levitates, Hoopa asks, "Do you want to give it for a spin, Jirachi?"

"Sure!" smiled Jirachi in glee. "But first, Neil must give the right Joy-Con controller to me."

I loosen the wrist strap when I give the right Joy-Con controller to Jirachi. Jirachi tightens the wrist strap from the right Joy-Con controller onto his right wrist. "Let's draw," said Jirachi, in a western style voice.

Once more, the game starts again with Jirachi and Hoopa lowering their Joy-Con controllers. They are facing each other without moving a muscle like the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom. "Ready... Steady..." the man said, on the television. "FIRE!"

They both draw their controllers towards each other as they press the trigger buttons. Suddenly, both Jirachi and Hoopa float down to the ground because they tied. "Well, looks like we made a draw," laughed Jirachi, as he phrased the pun.

"I wish I have a Nintendo Switch," said Gooey. "I am waiting for my package to arrive; it should be here in a couple days."

"Don't worry, Gooey," I reassured, "you can play it with us."

"I want to play a different game besides quick draw."

Jirachi and Hoopa loosen their wrist straps, and Jirachi hands the right controller to Gooey while Hoopa hands the left controller to me. Gooey and I tighten our wrist straps onto our wrists. When we accessed to the main menu, the minigame library has expanded that everything is unlocked. "Whoa," gasped Gooey, "there's so many to choose from."

"Let's play one more game," I said. "How about we play the milk minigame."

I selected the milk minigame in the main menu with my left Joy-Con. Gooey and I faced each other when the game starts. I rhythmically press the SL Button followed by the SR Button while I pretend to milk the cow as I hold the left Joy-Con. Gooey is doing the same thing as me. Thirty seconds later, as the game is finished, I won the milk minigame because I milked the most milk from the cow. "I won, Gooey," I cheered.

"Good game, Neil," replied Gooey.

We both loosen the wrist straps as we are done playing the game. I powered off the Nintendo Switch system while docked onto the TV. Gooey hands the right Joy-Con controller to me, so I can detach both wrist straps from both controllers. First, I unlock the slide locks on each controller. Before, I detach the left Joy-Con's wrist strap, I move the cord of the wrist strap, so it would not get in the way of the slide lock. Then, I carefully slide the wrist strap off with a little force, but not too much force. After I detach the left Joy-Con's wrist strap, I detach the right Joy-Con's wrist strap with the same procedure. Finally, when the Joy-Cons are detached from the wrist straps, I slide them into the Nintendo Switch system to recharge its batteries.

"That was fun folks," I said. "That was the best 19th birthday party I ever had. I can't wait to go to Universal Orlando Resort tomorrow."


	7. Universal Studios at Orlando

The next morning, in our bedroom behind the TV, Courtney and I wake up at 7 o'clock am in the morning that we got out of bed. Today is Monday, March 20th, 2017. "Good morning, sweetie," said Courtney. "Let's get ready to go to Universal Studios at Orlando."

"Actually, it opens at 9 o'clock am," I stated. "We have plenty of time to get ready. How about we have some breakfast to get started. After breakfast, when the doors open at 9 am, Hoopa will send us to Universal Studios at Orlando."

"That sounds like a great idea, Neil."

Meanwhile, back with Gooey, in his bedroom behind the couch, Gooey is sleeping on his bed. The alarm clock sets off on his iPhone that Gooey gets out of bed. He turns off the alarm on his iPhone as he got out of bed; Gooey morphs his blue body into the shape of Kirby. I enter Gooey's bedroom to inform him about today. "Morning, Gooey," I said. "Are you excited to go to Universal Studios at Orlando?"

"Why yes," replied Gooey, "I can't wait to go to Universal together."

"First, we will have some breakfast together before we go."

Gooey and I exit the bedroom that I let Gooey sit on the couch and wait for breakfast to be ready. The mini kitchen is open that I begin my cooking procedures. First, before I cook, I pull out my cooking equipment and skillets out of the cabinets. I open the fridge to receive some unopened eggs and some raw bacon.

In Jirachi and Hoopa's bedroom near the front door, they are asleep like newborn infants. While they are asleep, the fragrance of breakfast flows through the door. Hoopa, in its Confined Form, sniffs the smell of breakfast while he is asleep; he wakes up when he notices that someone is cooking breakfast. "Wake up, Jirachi!" exclaimed Hoopa in excitement, as he jumps on the bed. "Someone is cooking breakfast for us!"

Jirachi yelps when Hoopa woke him up. "Don't startle me like that," yelped Jirachi.

"Were you surprised?"

"Yes, Hoopa. I was surprised. Last one to the table is a useless Magikarp."

Jirachi and Hoopa races out of the bedroom to the kitchen. Hoopa sits at the dining table first before Jirachi. "I win!" cheered Hoopa.

"Good game," said Jirachi.

Jirachi is puzzled on why am I cooking breakfast for us this morning. "Um, Neil," asked Jirachi, "why is Courtney not in the kitchen cooking breakfast for us? Just curious, actually."

"I gave Courtney the day off on making breakfast for us," I explained, while I am cooking the eggs, hash browns, and the bacon on the skillet, "so I am in charge on cooking breakfast for everyone."

"You are such a nice person, Neil."

"Thanks, Jirachi."

As breakfast is ready, I served five plates of bacon, eggs, toast, and some hash browns onto the table; Gooey went to the dining table when he sees me serve some breakfast onto the dining table. "Where's Courtney?" wondered Hoopa.

"She is finishing up on taking a shower," I answered. "I'll let her know that breakfast is ready."

As I stand next to the closed bedroom door behind the TV, I holler, "Breakfast is ready, Courtney."

"I'm almost done," she said. "I just got out of the shower, and now I am getting dressed."

Courtney exits the bedroom dressed up in her red sweater Team Magma uniform with her hood pulled back. As she sits at the dining table, she asks, "You've cooked all this for me?"

"Yes," I said, "I gave you the day off on cooking today, so I cooked breakfast for everyone."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you."

"Let's dig in," announced Hoopa.

We start to eat breakfast together; as Courtney tastes the food I cooked, she says, "I'm very impressed on your cooking skills, Neil. Everything is perfect."

"Thank you," I smiled, as I blushed.

After breakfast, I cleaned up the kitchen and the dishes. As time passes by, the current time is 8:59 am in the morning. "We have one minute until the gates to Universal Studios are open," I announced. "Courtney, did you pack our stuff into your tote bag?"

"Yes, Neil," answered Courtney, as she is carrying her tote bag, "I packed up my wallet, our room keys, my iPhone, bottles of water, five tickets to Universal Orlando Resort, and some tissues."

"Hoopa, you do the honors on taking us to Universal Studios."

"Right away, Neil," determined Hoopa, as he grabs a ring hanging from its right horn that he tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring floating in midair. Hoopa sends me, Jirachi, Courtney, Gooey, and himself to the entrance to Universal Studios at Orlando. As we arrive, the portal fades away on the ring; Hoopa hangs his ring back to his right horn. "Here we are," said Hoopa, "we are now at Universal Studios."

We see the official trademark Universal globe slowly spinning around on the misting fountain. "Hey, Courtney," I said, "take a picture of us at entrance."

"Ok," replied Courtney, as she pulls out her iPhone from her tote bag.

She takes a snapshot photo of me, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa at the entrance with the misting fountain. "How do I look?" I asked, after Courtney took a picture of us.

I looked at the snapshot of me, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa at the entrance with the slow spinning globe surrounded with mist. "We look good," commented Jirachi, "like one big happy family."

After Courtney stores her smartphone into her tote bag, we walk through the gate with the official Universal Studios logo above the gate. We stand in line to wait for our turn to go to the ticket booth, so we can redeem our gift cards to enter the park. About 11 minutes later, we finally stand in front of the ticket booth. "Welcome to Universal Studios, how may I help you," greeted the cashier, in the booth.

"I would like to redeem these gift cards, please," requested Courtney, as she hands out five Universal Orlando Resort 1-Day of Admission gift cards to the cashier.

The cashier scans each gift card. "Ok, ma am," said the cashier, after the gift cards are activated, "you're all set. With these gift cards, you can access two parks such as Island of Adventure and Universal Studios. Have fun."

"Whoa," I realized, "I did not see that coming. That look's cool."

"Do you want to go to Islands of Adventure?" asked Courtney.

"No thanks, I'm fine with one park at Universal Studios," I replied.

"That's fine, we can go to Islands of Adventure in the future."

As we got our tickets all set up, we went in line through the last gate. I am first in line; I scanned my ticket onto the machine. When the ticket has been read, I placed my index finger onto the finger scanner. As I am ready, I went through the bar as it was lowered.

I waited for the rest of my guests to go through the same procedures as me. A few minutes later, after they went through the gate, I asked, "What ride do you want to go on first, folks?"

"Ooh ooh ooh," hooted Hoopa, "let's ride on Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem!"

Jirachi, Gooey, and Hoopa dashed excitedly to the line to Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. "Whoa, guys," I said, "slow your roll. Don't go too fast on us, and stay with us."

"Okie Dokie," replied Gooey.

Finally, we wait in line to enter the ride, Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem. While we wait, we are watching the television featuring Minion Quizzes, shorts, etc.; the electrical rotary fans are cooling us down on a hot day in the spring. Approximately, one hour later, we finally went inside the attraction. As we went inside, we obtain our 4-D Glasses, the Minion Goggles, for the ride. Before the doors open, we are watching the safety video about the ride and the use of 4-D Glasses. After the safety video, the doors open that we went inside the room containing the pre-show. We are watching the pre-show while we are waiting for the gates to open. Before we go on the ride, during the pre-show, the pre-show is going to do a body scan on us. The pre-show's alarm sets off because one of us had not showered. It shows a surveillance video of me at the pre-show area with my friends. "Oops, I did not shower this morning," I blushed. "However, I will shower in the evening."

"That's ok, Neil," replied Jirachi, "you're born to make mistakes."

"Come on, Neil," stated Hoopa, "it's only pretend."

"Oh, I understand now," I realized, as I start to chuckle with my friends.

After the pre-show, we are now watching the last safety video about the ride. We will put on the 4-D Glasses when we are seated. Finally, the doors are open that we are going to our seats. As we went to our seats, I pulled the lap bar down as I put on my 4-D Glasses. I am sitting next to Courtney on the right side of me while Gooey sits next to me on the left side of me. Jirachi sits between Hoopa and Gooey.

Approximately, five minutes later, we remove our 4-D Glasses as we exit our seats. "That was fun, guys," responded Courtney, after the ride is over. "Where do you want to go next?"

The doors are open after the ride is over; we went through the gift shop of the ride while we see the minions celebrate by having a dance party. Then, we exit the attraction. "I've got an idea," I decided. "Let's go watch Shrek 4-D."

Right across Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem, we went in line to go see Shrek 4-D. While we wait in line for a little while, the electric rotary fans are cooling us down on a hot day outside. One quick line later, we went inside the attraction that we are pretending to be inmates of the dungeon. We are watching the pre-show of Shrek 4-D; it shows a quick summary of the first "Shrek" movie through the magic mirror. Before it did the summary, the magic mirror was referencing to the intro of Star Wars, which was the wrong story. We laughed in our heads after the magic mirror referenced to the wrong movie. One short summary of the story later, the ghost of Lord Farquaad arrives to the pre-show on the screen. After the pre-show, we are listening to the rules about the 4-D attraction movie. We took our seats at the theatre; as we are seated, we put on our 4-D Glasses for Shrek 4-D. When the movie is about to start, the attraction had some technical difficulties as the movie was interrupted. We had to exit the attraction due to some technical difficulties. "Aw man," moaned Hoopa, "I wanted to see that film."

"Don't worry, buddy," replied Jirachi, "we can go back later when the attraction is fixed."

"While we wait for the Shrek 4-D attraction to be fixed, how about we go to The Simpsons Ride," I suggested.

"Sounds great to me," responded Hoopa, in a cheerful attitude.

We are now exiting the attraction as we pass through the gift shop of Shrek 4-D. Before we exit the attraction, we return the 4-D glasses into the bin. As we exit the attraction, we walk to a long path from Production Central all the way to World Expo. "Are you guys thirsty?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, I would like a bottle of water please." I requested.

"No thanks, I'm good," said Gooey, as Jirachi and Hoopa agree on Gooey's statement.

She pulls out a bottle of water from her tote bag, and she hands me a bottle of water. "Thanks," I thanked.

"Anytime, Neil," she replied.

I start to drink some water while we are walking all the way to World Expo. One long walk to World Expo later, we are glancing towards the attraction, The Simpsons Ride. Surprisingly, the ride, Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl, is right behind us. "Before we go ride on The Simpsons Ride, do you want to ride Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl?" I announced.

The ride, Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl, is similar to the traditional rides at Walt Disney World such as the magic carpet ride, Dumbo, etc. "Sure," agreed Hoopa, "I want to go on this ride. It looks very promising."

We went to a line that is not too long nor too short. A few minutes later, Gooey, Courtney, and I went on the saucer shaped object to take our seats. Jirachi and Hoopa are seated at a different saucer, which is behind us. Before the ride starts, Courtney pulls out her iPhone from her tote bag to take a group picture of us on the ride except for Jirachi and Hoopa because the two Mythical Pokemon are seated behind us on a different saucer. After she takes a quick picture, she puts her iPhone back into her tote bag. She places her tote bag below our seats inside the saucer. We fasten our seat belts before the ride starts. As the ride starts, the saucers start to rise and spin around like the traditional magic carpet ride at Walt Disney World.

"We are the Ultra Beasts, and we are here to invade humanity," I impersonated, as the ride starts.

"I am UB 02, Beauty," impersonated Courtney, "I am the quickest Ultra Beast in Ultra Space."

Gooey, Courtney, and I laugh together after we make imitations about the Ultra Beasts. I use the joy stick to go up and down as I pass through the pictures of Nelson, Homer, Bart, Willie, and Abe. When we avoid the pictures, they taunt at us from the speaker. "Missed me," taunted Bart, through the speaker.

We all laugh when Bart taunts at us. About three minutes later, the ride stops that the ride lowers the saucers down to the ground. After the ride, we exit our seats while Courtney carries her tote bag. Jirachi and Hoopa floats back to us as they exit their seats. "Now let's go to The Simpsons Ride," said Jirachi.

The Simpsons Ride is across Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl ride; as we exit the ride, we went in line to go to The Simpsons Ride. We used one express pass on The Simpsons Ride, so we would not have to wait in line. One quick pass later, we went inside the attraction. Now, we are inside the pre-show room showing us the safety video, featuring Itchy and Scratchy. We laugh as we see the safety video of the ride. After the video, the gates are open that we went on board to the simulator vehicle. Before we sit, Courtney placed her tote bag against the wall for safety measures. As we sit down, after we pull the lap bar down, the vehicle doors close and attach to the simulator. While we are waiting for the ride to start, Jeremy Freedman appears on the screen. He is studying for his math test the wrong way by reading the Algebra 1 Textbook upside down. "That's not how you study for a math test," I chuckled.

Suddenly, Slideshow Bob takes over the screen as the ride is about to start. "And now, enjoy your ride, that's about to be demolished!" he cackled, as he sets the level from thrilling to killing. "While you're riding it!"

The simulator vehicle rises when the ride starts; it is facing the projected screen after it is done rising. About a few minutes later, the ride ends that the simulator gently descends back to the ground. "That was fun," responded Jirachi.

"Well, that's our ride," announced Krusty the Clown on the small screen. "Hey, what does this do?"

Krusty the Clown mindlessly presses the emergency button on the control panel that the vehicle starts to vibrate and buzz. We all laugh after the ride is over; the gullwing doors open and detach out of the kart that we exit the vehicle. Courtney now collects her tote bag lying against the wall; she is now carrying her bag while we exit the ride.

After we ride The Simpsons Ride, my stomach starts to rumble. "I'm hungry," I said. "Let's go out to lunch together."

As we exit the attraction, there is a restaurant next to The Simpsons Ride, Fast Food Boulevard. We enter the restaurant to go get some lunch. As we went inside, the restaurant has a line with a variety of different fast food stands. We went in line to order our food at the register. At the register, Courtney requested to order some Turkey Wrap, I ordered a Chicken and Waffle Sandwich without the waffles with a side of tater tots and some mashed potatoes with a cup of apple juice, Hoopa orders a huge strawberry frosted donut, Gooey orders a Krusty Burger, and Jirachi orders a bag of Baked Lays Potato chips. As Courtney purchases our food with her money, we went to our tables to sit at. Finally, we sit at our tables to go eat our lunch. "Let's dig in, folks," announced Hoopa.

We all scarf down our foods we have in no time. After lunch, we are all full that we need a place to rest our stomachs. Now, we exit the restaurant that we sit down on the bench outside across Kang and Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl Ride. "So, how was your day at Universal Studios at Orlando so far?" asked Courtney.

"It was a blast!" I cheered. "I remember going there back in May 2013, ah the classics."

"I never went there before," added Gooey.

"I agree," agreed Jirachi.

"Me too," replied Hoopa. "I like the part where Homer Simpson caused a chain reaction when he pulls a barrel of beer in The Simpsons Ride."

"When I went to see Shrek 4-D back in 2013," I explained, "the chairs start vibrating and hissing when Shrek and Donkey ride on the onion carriage. It made me laugh in my head. I heard that Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem replaced the ride, Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ride."

Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and Courtney does not know what Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ride is because it is their first time visiting Universal Studios at Orlando; however, I was the only one who knows what the ride is about because I remember riding this ride when I was in 5th grade back in 2010.

I ask, "How was your lunch at Universal Studios at Orlando?"

"Lunch was delicious because they have a huge strawberry frosted donut," smiled Hoopa in glee.

"It was decent, Neil," replied Courtney.

"The Baked Lays Potato chips are scrumptious, Neil," added Jirachi.

"Lunch was filling and satisfying," answered Gooey. "The Krusty Burger had hit the spot."

"My lunch was fantastic," I stated. "The Chicken and Waffles sandwich without the waffles are juicy and it was cooked pretty good. I also like the mashed potatoes and some tater tots."

Now that we are done resting our stomachs at the bench, we got off the bench to go to Men In Black: Alien Attack. "Let's go to Men In Black: Alien Attack," announced Jirachi. "Together, we will blast aliens to save mankind."

Before we go inside the attraction, we rented a safe to store Courtney's tote bag. Courtney stores her tote bag into her personal safe until the ride is over. Now that the tote bag is safely secured in the safe, we went inside the attraction of Men In Black: Alien Attack. On the outside of the attraction, it is disguised as The Universe & You- Are We Alone? "Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Hoopa.

"Trust me," I convinced, "I went onto this ride before."

We are at the pre-show area with the narration of the disguised attraction. Suddenly, it was interrupted by a Men In Black agent terminating the program that we report to the pretend elevator room. "See, I told you it is Men In Black," I said.

"Oh, I understand now," realized Hoopa.

As we enter the fake elevator room, we pretend to go down onto the lower floor. After we went through the elevator, we went in line for the ride. About a few minutes later, the vehicle arrives to us. Now we are seated onto the vehicle. On the top row, I am sitting on the left seat, Courtney is sitting on the middle seat, and another person is sitting on the right seat. However, on the bottom row, Jirachi sits on the left seat, Hoopa sits on the middle seat, and Gooey sits on the right seat. As we are all seated, the vehicle starts to accelerate.

First, we slowly ride through the training room filled with cardboard pictures of poorly drawn aliens. We grab our laser guns to aim and shoot at the cardboard targets. Every time we shoot at the cardboard aliens, we get points on the seats.

Suddenly, the Men In Black Director Zed says, "We are being attacked by an alien invasion. This is not a drill. Repeat. This is not a drill!"

Jirachi and Hoopa work together on shooting at the aliens with their laser guns in the heart of New York. "This is fun," said Jirachi.

"I agree," replied Hoopa. "We are working together to fight evil just like in the Golden Axe game on the Sega Genesis."

(The scene cuts to the starting point at the wilderness from Golden Axe as Jirachi and Hoopa appear at the wilderness. Hoopa is portraying as Gilius Thunderhead with the axe while Jirachi is role playing as Ax Battler with the sword.)

"Oh, hello," said Hoopa, as he talks to the readers, "I'm going to make myself a smoothie."

Hoopa pulls out a blender from thin air; he requests Jirachi to toss some raspberries to Hoopa. He plants the raspberries into the blender; when he blends the berries, a sound of a man sneezing is heard. "Yum, a raspberry smoothie," admired Hoopa.

He requested Jirachi to toss a banana to Hoopa, but it turned out to be a boomerang. "Oops, sorry buddy," apologized Jirachi.

Now, Jirachi tosses a banana to Hoopa for real. He peels off the banana peel and places a banana into the blender to mix the banana with the raspberry to make a banana and raspberry smoothie. When he turns on the blender, a sound of a man sneezing is heard again. "Yum, a banana raspberry smoothie," smiled Hoopa.

And finally, Jirachi gives Hoopa a huge watermelon and places it into the blender. As Hoopa blends all three fruits together, a sound of a man sneezing is heard once more. Now that the smoothie is ready, Jirachi and Hoopa both drank a raspberry watermelon and banana smoothie.

After they are done drinking their smoothies, they work together to fight against Death Adder's minions.

(The scene cuts back to the Men In Black: Alien Attack Ride.)

We are shooting with our laser guns at the aliens invading New York. As the aliens attack us, the vehicle starts spinning around. After a brief battle at New York, the two vehicles face each other and pass through a large green scanner that the opposing car is actually aliens in disguise. "Look, Courtney," I pointed, "the other riders are actually aliens in disguise."

"It's only pretend, Neil," reminded Jirachi. "Pull yourself together."

After we went through the scanner, we spin around at Times Square continuing to shoot lasers from our laser guns at the aliens to score more points. On the huge screen at Times Square, Jay appears on the screen to alert us to get our game faces on because a huge alien insect has been found at the end of the ride. As we finish off the rest of the aliens, we are about to be eaten by a huge alien insect. The vehicle starts spinning around when we are eaten by a huge bug. This part of the ride is like being eaten by Guzzlord. After the ride is over, we have our final results on our scoreboards. I scored about 124,000 points while Gooey, Jirachi and Hoopa scored a bit higher than me. Courtney has a few points below my score. "That was very fun, guys," said Courtney. "We have been spinning around and shooting at aliens throughout this ride."

As we are exiting the vehicle when it stops completely, we went through the gift shop as we exit the attraction. We return to the rental safe room on the outside of the attraction. Courtney collects her tote bag from the safe after the ride. "Where do you want to go ride next, folks?" I announced.

"I know, let's ride The Revenge of the Mummy," suggested Hoopa.

"I agree!" exclaimed Jirachi in excitement.

"Um, I don't know about this," stuttered Gooey in fear. "I'm not a big fan of scary rides."

"Do you want to ride with Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa, Neil?" offered Courtney.

"No thanks, I'll pass," I rejected.

"That's ok, Neil. You don't have to ride this ride if you don't want to."

"Come on, Gooey. Don't be such a chicken," taunted Hoopa.

"Hey, be nice to Gooey, Hoopa," scolded Jirachi.

"Ok guys, let's split," I said. "Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa will ride The Revenge of the Mummy while Courtney and I explore The Wizarding World of Harry Potter- Diagon Alley and the rest of the park."

Hoopa drags Gooey and Jirachi when they are splitting up to ride The Revenge of the Mummy. "Oh boy!" exclaimed Jirachi. "I can't wait to ride this wicked ride together."

"I'm so scared that I think I am going to melt," whimpered Gooey.

"Oh please," said Hoopa, "there's no water here."

"No, Hoopa. I know there is no water, but I am going to melt into my liquid form if I am scared stiff."

"Bye Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa," I waved.

"You three have fun," said Courtney.

"Now that we are alone together, let's explore The Wizarding World of Harry Potter- Diagon Alley followed by exploring the rest of the park too."

Meanwhile, back with Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon, they are at the New York area of the park. "Whoa," realized Hoopa, "the line is awfully long."

"Oh well," said Gooey, "I guess we do not have to ride this ride after all."

"Oh no you don't, Gooey. I waited a long time to ride this awesome ride with my best friend Jirachi and you. I don't care if the line is long, but it is sure worth a wait."

Approximately, an hour and a half later, Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon are on board onto the roller coaster vehicle all strapped up and secured tight. When the ride slowly starts, Gooey shivers in fear. "Are you insane?" warned Reggie. "Get out of here! The curse is real; this whole place is a trap! He is after your souls! Look for the medjai symbol. It's your only hope!"

As they go through the beginning of the ride, the vehicle starts to accelerate in high speed. Gooey screams like a little girl while Jirachi and Hoopa are whooping.

Meanwhile, back with me and Courtney at the Diagon Alley, we are exploring the village together while Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon are away. "Look, Courtney," I pointed, "there's a fire breathing dragon at the top of the tower."

The mechanical dragon spews out fire from the flamethrower. "Cool," admired Courtney.

After we are done exploring the Diagon Alley, we are walking on the street to look at a diversity of things we will see at the park. "Look, Neil," said Courtney, "there are acrobats juggling some fish and some knives."

Courtney and I stand on the ground to watch the acrobats juggle some fish and some knives. "Wow," I said. "That looks pretty impressive."

As we stop watching the acrobats juggling fish and knives, we walk to the New York Area of the park. "There's an arcade room near The Revenge of the Mummy ride," pointed Courtney. "Do you want to go?"

"Sure," I answered. "I hope there's something good in the arcade."

We enter the arcade near The Revenge of the Mummy. Courtney pulls out her wallet from her tote bag to give me $1. As she gave me $1, I went to the change machine, so I can insert $1 bill into machine to give me four quarters. I obtain my coins for the arcade; a rail shooter, Jurassic Park Arcade, is across the change machine. Now, I sit down to insert four quarters per play. To spend some time while I wait for Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon, I play Jurassic Park Arcade while Courtney is watching me play. Jirachi and Hoopa show up while I am playing Jurassic Park Arcade. Hoopa is carrying a bucket containing Gooey in its liquid form. "How was the ride?" asked Courtney.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Jirachi.

"Gooey turned into liquid because he is a scaredy cat," stated Hoopa.

Gooey morphs back into the shape of Kirby when he got out of the bucket. "I never want to ride this ride ever again," stuttered Gooey. "Not even a million years."

When the Jurassic Park Arcade game is over, we all exit the arcade near The Revenge of the Mummy ride. "Let's go on one more attraction," I announced.

"Let's go to Shrek 4-D to see if it works for real," suggested Gooey. "This short film will take my mind off the ride."

One quick walk back to Production Central later, we are waiting in line to go see Shrek 4-D once more. As we went inside, we are still going through the same pre-show procedures. We all obtain our 4-D glasses for the short film. When the gates are open, we all took our seats to see if Shrek 4-D is fixed. Before the film starts, we all put on our 4-D glasses. Approximately, 12 minutes later, we successfully watched the whole short film without any technical difficulties. "That was hilarious," I responded. "I remember watching that back in May 2013."

"I never seen Shrek 4-D before," said Hoopa. "But it was sure worth it to see it for the first time."

"Same here, Hoopa," agreed Jirachi.

"That took my mind off from riding The Revenge of the Mummy," stated Gooey.

"Is there anything else you want to do at Universal Studios at Orlando?" asked Courtney.

"No thanks, I'm tired, honey," I yawned.

We all exit the Shrek 4-D attraction to return our 4-D glasses. As we exit the attraction, we went through the gate to exit the park. "Allow me to do the honors," said Hoopa, as he grabs a ring hanging on its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring floating in midair. Hoopa sends me, Courtney with her tote bag, Jirachi, Gooey, and himself back to Residence Inn. At the balcony area of the hotel, we arrive from the ring portal. The portal fades away on the ring that Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn. Courtney now pulls out her room key card from her tote bag; then, she inserts the room key card into the slot above the door knob. The light above the door knob glows green that she opens the door. We all return to our suite at Residence Inn to rest after a long day at Universal Studios at Orlando. "That was fun, Neil," said Courtney. "I am so glad we spent some time together along with your friends at Universal Studios at Orlando."

"Tomorrow, we will go to Flashback Arcade at Orlando," I mentioned.

"Where is it at, Neil?" asked Hoopa.

Courtney is searching Flashback Arcade with her iPhone. "Flashback Arcade is somewhat close to Residence Inn," stated Courtney. "It has a variety of arcade games and pinball machines from the past to present. The building has four stories."

"This sounds fun," smiled Jirachi in glee. "I can't wait to celebrate the best for last before our vacation ends."

"Me too," agreed Gooey.

As time passes by, Courtney and I are at the bedroom behind the television at our suite. We are getting ready for bedtime; she is dressed in her pajamas. The current time is 9:55 pm in the night. I am getting myself tucked into bed. "I'm glad I showered in the evening," I said. "The body scan at the pre-show area of Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem reminded me to shower tonight."

"Oh Neil," replied Courtney. "That's just a coincidence."

"You are absolutely right."

Now, we are tucked into bed together. "Good night, Neil," said Courtney, as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, sweetie," I replied.


	8. Flashback Arcade

The next and final morning, Courtney and I are asleep in our bed at our bedroom behind the television. Suddenly, Hoopa barges into our bedroom, and Hoopa says, "Wake up, Neil! I've got a surprise breakfast just for you."

Courtney and I woke up when Hoopa startled us. "Were you surprised?" asked Hoopa.

"Hoopa, it's only 8 am in the morning," I mumbled. "Flashback Arcade is not open until 11 am in the morning."

"Come on, Neil. You'll like it, trust me."

"I think Hoopa cooked breakfast for us, Neil," guessed Courtney.

"Nope, even better," hinted Hoopa. "But first, get yourselves ready."

About thirty minutes later, we got ourselves showered and ready for the day; Courtney is wearing her red Team Magma sweater uniform with her hood pulled back once more. Hoopa visits our bedroom to check on us.

"Are you guys ready for the surprise of your life?" said Hoopa.

"Why yes, we are," I replied.

As Courtney and I step out of our bedroom, we see a buffet of donuts on the dining table for the five of us. Jirachi and Gooey are sitting at the dining table. "Surprise," said Hoopa.

"Oh my goodness," gasped Courtney. "You made a donut buffet for us? That's so sweet of you, Hoopa."

Hoopa laughs about her pun she phrased. "Good one, Courtney," complimented Hoopa.

"Thanks."

"Now let's all eat some donuts for breakfast to celebrate the grand finale today," I announced.

We all guzzle down some donuts like no tomorrow. A couple of minutes later, we are full from eating so many donuts for breakfast. "Now, what do you say," said Hoopa.

"Thank you for giving us some donuts for breakfast," I added.

"You're quite welcome."

"While we wait for Flashback Arcade to open, let's watch TV together, Courtney," I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea to kill some time," replied Courtney.

"Hoopa, you go play with Jirachi and Gooey while we wait for Flashback Arcade to open."

"Come on, Jirachi and Gooey," said Hoopa. "Let's go play in my bedroom."

Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey race to the bedroom near the front door of the suite. Courtney and I are sitting at the living room couch watching TV. "I guess it's just you and me, sweetie," said Courtney, in a seductive voice.

We both kiss while we watch TV. As time passes by, the current time is now 10:58 am in the morning. I get off the couch to notify Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon to get ready to go to Flashback Arcade. As I knock on the bedroom door near the front door of the suite, Gooey says, "Come in."

I open the door to the bedroom near the front door. "Ok Hoopa, let's go to Flashback Arcade," I notified. "It is going to open in a few minutes."

"Alright!" exclaimed Hoopa in joy. "I am so excited to go play some pinball machines and some arcade games from the past to present."

"Meet us at the living room, so you can do your trademark ring portal transportation."

Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, and I went to the living room. Courtney is getting off the couch as we arrive to the living room. She is holding her tote bag with the following items inside the bag: some bottles of water, Courtney's iPhone, wallet, her room key card, and some tissues. "Ok Hoopa," said Courtney, "do your thing."

"Right away, Courtney," responded Hoopa, as he grabs a ring hanging on to his right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

A portal appears on the ring while the ring floats in midair. Hoopa sends me, Courtney, Jirachi, Gooey, and himself to the front door of Flashback Arcade. As we arrive, we are sent out of the portal. The portal fades away when Hoopa hangs his ring back to his right horn. "This is it, guys," I said. "We are going to the place we saved best for last."

I open the door and held it open to Courtney, Gooey, and the two Mythical Pokemon. "You're such a gentleman," complimented Courtney, as they went into the building.

After I held the door to my friends, I went inside last. We are at the front desk area to get our wrist tickets. "Welcome to the Flashback Arcade Museum," said the cashier. "Where we play pinball machines and arcade games from the past to present. How may I help you?"

"I would like to buy five tickets please," requested Courtney, as she pulls out her wallet from her tote bag.

"Ok ma'am, each ticket costs $13. Therefore, your total is $65, please."

Courtney pulls out $65 from her wallet and hands it to the cashier. The cashier gives her five wrist tickets in exchange. "Have fun," said the cashier.

After Courtney puts away her wallet, she gives us the wrist ticket for each guest. We securely put on our wrist tickets on our wrists, so we would not lose it. "By the way," added the cashier, "every pinball machine and arcade games are all free play when you pass through the front desk while equipped with the wrist tickets."

We pass through the front desk as we are ready to have fun. Currently, we are on the first story of the building which shows us a hall of pinball tables from the past to present. "Because Flashback Arcade has four floors, how are we going to get the map?" I asked.

"It's easy," stated Courtney, "I downloaded a digital map of the Flashback Arcade onto my Photos app on my iPhone."

"Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa, you are welcome to split up and have fun where ever you want to," I said.

"All right!" cheered Jirachi. "This will be very exciting. Last one to the third floor is a Slowpoke."

"The third floor is a whole collection of arcade racing games from the past to present," explained Gooey. "Let's go."

Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa race to the elevator before it opens. Hoopa floats above the floor and presses the elevator button to open it. When the elevator doors are open, they continue to race to the third floor. "If you want to have a real race, then use the stairs," I pointed. "The staircase to the second floor is across the elevator."

"Rotten egg!" declared Hoopa, as he dashes out of the elevator to float to the stairs.

Jirachi and Gooey made a goofy grin when the elevator doors are closed. "I'll give you a race, Hoopa," snickered Jirachi.

Now, Courtney and I are back to being alone together. "Well, it's the two of us again, honey," I said. "What pinball machine do you want to play first, Courtney?"

"Oh Neil," she pointed, "your favorite pinball machine, Cue Ball Wizard, is right over there."

I was elated when I see the Cue Ball Wizard pinball machine in its physical form. "I haven't seen it in a while," I gasped. "I was little when I last saw it in real life when I went out to play miniature golf."

I dashed to the pinball machine to play Cue Ball Wizard. While I start to play the pinball machine, Cue Ball Wizard, Courtney plays The Walking Dead pinball machine right next to me.

Meanwhile, back with Hoopa, he is still dashing above the stairs by levitating. As he reaches to the last step, he is at the second floor; the second floor shows a whole collection of classic and modern arcade cabinets. "Those fools are never going to beat me in this race," gloated Hoopa, as he continues to float above the arcade machines to find another staircase to the third floor.

Hoopa sees another staircase, so he dashes above the stairs to go to the third floor. When he finally reaches to the third floor, he sees Jirachi and Gooey out of nowhere that they beat Hoopa. However, Gooey and Jirachi had tied. "Well," quoted Jirachi, as he and Gooey snicker, "It's about time you showed up."

"No fair," complained Hoopa, "you cheated by going on the elevator."

"Speaking of racing, the third floor has a whole library of arcade racing games from the past to present such as Mario Kart Arcade Grand Prix DX, Pole Position, etc."

"Want to play Mario Kart Arcade Grand Prix DX?" asked Gooey.

"Boy, would I," replied Jirachi.

Gooey, Hoopa, and Jirachi sit on individual chairs when they are ready to play Mario Kart Arcade Grand Prix DX together. As they start the game, the three players play as the following characters: Gooey plays as Pac-Man, Jirachi plays as Metal Mario, and Hoopa plays as Metal Mario too. They are racing at Kingdom Way as they start their engines.

Meanwhile, back with me and Courtney, I am finished playing the pinball table, Cue Ball Wizard. "Hey, Courtney," I asked, "do you want to go to the second floor with me?"

"Sure, Neil," she replied. "I bet there are some arcade games that I used to play when I was young, before I met you."

After Courtney and I are done playing with the pinball tables, we walk to the elevator, so we can go to the second floor of the building. I press the elevator button to open the elevator doors. "After you," I said, as I allow her to enter the elevator first.

"You are such a gentleman, Neil," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks."

I went inside the elevator last after Courtney enters the elevator. She presses the second floor button in the elevator. The doors of the elevator start to close; I cross my fingers to see if it does not have any technical issues like what happened to my first spring break. Luckily, the elevator lifts us to the second floor. "Oh thank goodness," I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Courtney wondered.

"Actually Courtney, I do not trust elevators in some occasions because on my first spring break vacation, I took the elevator to go back into my condo. When I did, the elevator falls down like a meteor hurling towards Earth. Then, it sharply stops after it falls down, followed by the elevator rotating horizontally with the door facing upwards. When the doors are open, a rope falls above my head that I must climb my way out of here. As I climb up the rope, I was suddenly inside a dark underground place with a wall of spikes everywhere. The wall of spikes are magnetically pulling me to the wall while I attempt to climb up the rope. When I get closer to freedom, I get hit by the wall of spikes!"

After I explained my elevator incident to Courtney, the elevator doors are open that we are at the second floor of Flashback Arcade. "Here we are," I said, as we exit the elevator. "We are now at the second floor of the arcade. This floor has a variety of arcade cabinets and cocktails from the past to present."

Suddenly, Courtney notices an arcade game she used to play when she was young, Asteroids Deluxe. "Oh my goodness," she gasped, "they have my favorite game. I used to play it when I was at the cafe."

She dashes to the arcade machine, Asteroids Deluxe. Surprisingly, I glance towards to the authentic arcade cabinet for the first time, Tempest. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed in joy. "I never seen the actual arcade cabinet of Tempest before in my life!"

I rush to the arcade machine, Tempest, to give this game for a literal spin because it has a spin knob. When I start the game, I start off on the first level of the game. I use the spin knob to control the claw shaped ship to spin around the web while shooting at aliens. My mind was like Zygarde activating its Power Construct Ability that it gathers the rest of the cells to transform into Zygarde Complete form. I advance to many levels until I reach to the 17th level in Tempest. When I beat the high score as I run out of lives at the seventeenth level, I visualize Zygarde Complete form using Core Enforcer at Kyurem. At the high score table, I enter my initials on the highest ranking on the high score table. "This game is so awesome," I responded, after I played the game.

After I played the game, Tempest, I see a little boy finishing the game, Ms. Pac-Man and Galaga 20 Year Reunion. I walk to the boy to show him a secret to the game. "Hey, I have a secret to tell you about the game," I said, when the countdown ends. "First, press the start button to access to the menu where you choose two games. Next, use the following patterns on the main menu screen until you hear a sound: left, right, left, right, up, up, up, and press the fire button."

The boy moves the joystick left, right, left, right, up, up, up, and presses the fire button and hears a sound. "Then, select any game you would like to play," I explained, as the boy selects Ms. Pac-Man. "And ta da. Ms. Pac-Man has the fast cheat code."

"Wow cool," said the little boy, "thanks for the advice."

I walk away while the boy plays the Ms. Pac-Man and Galaga 20 Year Reunion with the fast Ms. Pac-Man cheat. Now that I successfully accomplished my good deed, I am going to play Vs. Super Mario Bros. I was about to play the game, but Courtney notifies, "It's time to go to lunch, Neil."

"What about the Flashback Arcade," I said.

"No worries, Neil. The ticket only lasts for a day; therefore, we can come back after lunch while we have our wrist tickets on. Anyways, where's Gooey and the two Mythical Pokemon?"

"They are at the third floor playing one of the racing games."

Courtney and I walk to the staircase to access to the third floor. "Feel better, Neil, now that we are walking up the stairs?" asked Courtney.

"Yes," I replied, "walking the stairs is good exercise."

As we reach to the third floor, we see Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa finishing up racing in Mario Kart Arcade Grand Prix DX. As they are done, I notify, "Ok guys, it's time to go to lunch."

Hoopa, Jirachi, and Gooey exit the seats of the arcade racing game. They are coming back to us as one group again. "Are you hungry, Courtney?" I asked.

"I am not hungry because I ate a huge breakfast this morning," she replied. "What about you, Neil?"

"I am quite hungry."

"Me too," agreed Jirachi.

"So am I," said Hoopa.

"Where do we want to go, Courtney?" questioned Gooey.

Courtney pulls out her iPhone from her tote bag to look up a restaurant near Flashback Arcade. "There's a restaurant near Flashback Arcade," stated Courtney.

"What restaurant?" I asked.

"It's Mona Pizza, do you want to go?"

"Sure," accepted Jirachi.

"Hoopa, you do the honors," I said.

Hoopa grabs a ring hanging on its left horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" phrased Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring, and the ring portal floats in front of us like a door. We walk to the portal to go to the front door of Mona Pizza. As we arrive to the sidewalk, the portal fades away as Hoopa hangs his ring back to its left horn. We enter the door to the restaurant; inside the restaurant, it is an authentic Italian restaurant. We all take our seats onto our table near the window. A waiter comes to our table to take our order. "Good afternoon, ma'am," greeted the waiter, "may I take your order?"

"I would like to order some iced water for us please," ordered Courtney, "and Neil would like some apple juice with water mixed into it."

The waiter takes notes from her order; after he took notes, he says, "Right away, ma'am, I will go get your drinks in no time."

As the waiter walks away, we are waiting for our drinks to be served. "How is your day at Flashback Arcade so far?" I asked.

"It was fantastic," responded Jirachi. "We played Mario Kart Arcade Grand Prix DX at the third floor. I have never seen it before in my life."

"Jirachi and Gooey cheated on the race to the third floor by using the elevator," mentioned Hoopa. "Next time, take the stairs."

"About my day at Flashback Arcade," said Courtney, "it was a blast. These games had taken me back to the good old days. I remember playing Asteroids Deluxe when I was young."

"I cannot believe that I played the actual arcade cabinet of Tempest for the first time," I explained. "Also, I did not notice that the Haunted House pinball was much bigger than the usual pinball machines today. Speaking of big pinball machines, the world's largest pinball machine is at the first floor of the arcade."

"Whoa," gasped Gooey. "You did not tell me that; I want to try it out."

The waiter has arrived with our drinks. "Your drinks are served," said the waiter, as he places some drinks onto our table. "Are you ready to order, or do you want to order some appetizers?"

"I'm ready to order, even though I am not hungry," said Courtney. "What do you want to order, Neil?"

"I would like a large cheese stuffed crust pizza with some pepperoni, ham, Italian sausage, beef, onions, green peppers, mushrooms, black olives, and some bacon, so I can share it with my friends," I ordered, while the waiter takes notes from my order.

"Would you like some marinara sauce?" asked the waiter.

"Sure, I would like four containers for each of us, please," I replied.

"Coming right up."

The waiter walks away with his order ticket written to the kitchen. "Did you see the arcade video game and pinball hybrid, Baby Pac-Man?" I asked.

"I have seen it," said Courtney. "But I never played it before."

"When we entered Flashback Arcade, I was surprised to see the video game and pinball hybrid, Baby Pac-Man, in reality. It is located at the first floor of the building. After lunch, I am going to play it."

"On the fourth floor of the building, there's a Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 Arcade Machine along with many other rail shooter games too."

"How did you know, Courtney?"

"I looked it up on Flashback Arcade's official map on my iPhone with a list of games in each floor."

The waiter has arrived with the pizza I ordered with four containers of marinara sauce. He serves four empty plates to me, Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey. Then, he places the pan, holding the pizza, onto the table with a stand. "Your lunch is served," said the waiter.

"Thanks," I said.

Jirachi, Hoopa, Gooey, and I each have two slices per person with one container of marinara sauce each. We start to gobble it up in no time along with our drinks. "You are such a generous fox boy, Neil," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks," I replied, as I continue to eat.

After we eat our lunch, we are full that we could not take another bite. The waiter comes to our table and hands us the check. Courtney pulls out her wallet from her tote bag to give the money to the waiter. The bill costs about $27.83; therefore, she gave $35 to the waiter. "Keep the change for the tip," advised Courtney.

"Why thank you," thanked the waiter. "Come again."

We get off our table as we are about to exit the restaurant. I open the door and held it to Courtney, Jirachi, Hoopa, and Gooey. "Thanks, Neil," thanked Gooey. "You are very polite."

After I held the door to my friends, I exit the restaurant last. We walk on the sidewalk to go back to Flashback Arcade, which is right next to Mona Pizza. "That was quick," I said.

"About what?" asked Gooey.

"About going back to Flashback Arcade because this restaurant is next to Flashback Arcade."

"Oh, ok."

We enter the front door back to Flashback Arcade while we have our wrist tickets on. As we got in, the cashier at the front desk says, "Oh hello, you're back again."

"We actually went out to lunch at Mona Pizza," mentioned Courtney.

"Go on ahead."

The cashier allows us to pass through the front desk once more because we still have our wrist tickets on. First, we start to play some pinball games on the first floor. I am now playing Baby Pac-Man, the pinball and video game hybrid. First, I use the joy stick to move Baby Pac-Man around the maze eating some dots while looking at the screen. As I enter the tunnel on the bottom of the screen, the pinball mode activates. I use the flippers to move the ball around the table. Courtney watches me play Baby Pac-Man. "So that's the one, right," asked Courtney.

"Yes," I answered.

Meanwhile, back with Hoopa, he starts to play the Haunted House pinball. "Whoa," realized Hoopa. "Neil is right, this pinball machine is slightly bigger than the modern pinball machines."

Hoopa pulls the plunger and releases it with a little force to launch the ball in the right amount of force. As the ball was launched, it sinks into the hole, launching it onto the second floor of the haunted house. He uses the additional flippers on the second floor of the haunted house to move the ball with the flippers, hitting the targets.

Jirachi plays the world's largest pinball machine in history, Hercules. It is much bigger than the Haunted House pinball machine. The cue ball is used as a ball in the machine. He pulls the plunger and releases it to launch the ball onto the table. The ball bumps onto the bumpers to score points for Jirachi. Gooey is watching Jirachi play this enormous pinball machine.

Meanwhile, back with me and Courtney, I am playing the maze segment of Baby Pac-Man with one life left with the pinball tunnels closed. As I got hit by a ghost, the game ended. However, I enter my initials onto the high score table; my score was below the top score, even though I am at the high score table.

"Want to return to the second floor, Courtney?" I asked, as I am done playing Baby Pac-Man.

"Sure," she replied. "I bet there are more games for me to play to relive my childhood memories."

I walk to the Hercules pinball machine; Jirachi is finishing up the pinball game while Gooey and Hoopa are watching Jirachi play. As the ball rolls between the flippers, the game ends. When Jirachi is done with the pinball game, I ask, "Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa, do you want to come along with us on the second floor?"

"I want to tag along with you to relive our memories throughout this wonderful spring break vacation," agreed Gooey.

"I agree," said Jirachi.

"Same here, Neil," added Hoopa. "I bet I'm still the champion of Tempest."

"Don't look know, Hoopa. The controls are different than what you expect because there is a spin knob control to move."

We walk the staircase to the second floor while Jirachi and Hoopa levitate above the staircase. As we arrive to the second floor of Flashback Arcade, Hoopa glance towards the actual cabinet of Tempest. "Hoopa was surprised," gasped Hoopa. "I have never seen it before that I want to play with it."

Hoopa dashes to the Tempest arcade cabinet and starts to play the game as he spins the spin knob while shooting around the web. I walk back to the Vs. Super Mario Bros. cabinet, where I left off at before lunchtime. As I stand towards the cabinet, looking at the screen, I start to play Vs. Super Mario Bros. in no time.

Courtney begins to play the Star Wars arcade cabinet as she uses the flight stick to move and shoot at the ships. She is an intense core gamer when she plays this game. "I remember playing that game when I was at a sports restaurant," said Courtney.

About an hour and twenty-five minutes later, we are sitting at the bench to have a final meeting at the second floor. "Ok everyone," I announced. "Today, we will play one more game before we leave the place to go back to our suite at Residence Inn. Do you want to play the Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 arcade machine at the fourth floor?"

"Sure," replied Courtney. "This arcade machine is much bigger than the Hercules pinball machine, and it is a six-player co-op game too."

"Is it Project Dragoon or Attack of the Zolgear?" wondered Gooey. "I know we have one at home, which runs on the Project Dragoon mission."

"It is probably going to be Attack of the Zolgear, which is a sequel to Galaxian 3: Project Dragoon."

"I sure like sequels, Neil."

"Tomorrow, Courtney will check out our suite after we pack up our stuff and leave the suite. Then, we will go back home."

We got off the bench near the elevator; I press the up button on the elevator to open the doors. As we get inside the elevator, I press the fourth floor button. When the doors are about to close hermetically, I cross my fingers again. Luckily, the elevator lifts us to the fourth floor. As the elevator stops at the fourth floor, the elevator doors open to reveal the fourth floor. This floor has a library of light gun games, arcade rail shooters, and huge arcade theaters such as Transformers: Human Alliance, Jurassic Park Arcade (the one I played when I was at Universal Studios), Terminator Salvation, Big Buck Hunter HD, Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 Attack of the Zolgear, and many more.

I dash to the Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 machine with Courtney, Gooey, Jirachi, and Hoopa. As I enter the Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 arcade machine, it shows us the attract mode demonstrating the gameplay of Attack of the Zolgear. "Basically, you must shoot at the targets while aiming at the enemies with your cursor as you move the controller," I explained.

On the inside of the theatre, there is a small control panel on the wall to the left. I press the start button that the screen activates the menu with the countdown to ensure the players to pull the trigger on the controller to join the game. Courtney sits on the gunner 1 seat (red cursor), I sit on the gunner 2 seat (blue cursor), Gooey sits on the gunner 3 seat (yellow cursor), Hoopa sits on the gunner 4 seat (green cursor), and Jirachi sits on the gunner 5 seat (cyan cursor). As we are seated, we pull the trigger on each controller to join in the game. I dash to the control panel to press the start button to get ready for departure. As the game starts, I dash back to my seat on gunner 2. "I never played Attack of the Zolgear before," I said. "But I played Project Dragoon before."

"I actually never heard of this game before in my life," added Courtney.

We watch a cutscene of the Dragoon J2 fighter taking off from the UGSF mothership. The mothership is warping to another planet outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. As the mothership stops at the orbit of Planet Exia, polygonal bug-like aliens ambush the mothership. We move the cursor and shoot at the aliens attacking the mothership. The laserdisc footage of the game is layered under the Namco System 21 Polygonizer engine.

One short game later, we succeeded on the mission thanks to our teamwork. However, I scored the most points throughout the game. "That was fun, guys," said Courtney. "Let's all go back to our suite to get ourselves ready to pack up for tomorrow."

The five of us exit the Galaxian 3 Theatre 6 arcade machine; she is carrying her tote bag with her. We walk to the elevator; I press the button on the elevator to open the doors of the elevator. As we walk inside the elevator, I press the first floor button to go down. When the doors close shut, I cross my fingers. The elevator lightly drops to the first floor back. I sighed for relief after the elevator ride back to the first floor. The elevator doors open that we exit the elevator. As we exit the elevator, we exit the building, Flashback Arcade. "I'm going to remember the greatest moments of our wonderful spring break vacation," I said. "Hoopa, send us back to our suite, so we can pack our stuff up to leave tomorrow."

Hoopa grabs a ring from its right horn and tosses it into the air. "Alléhooparing!" exclaimed Hoopa.

A portal appears on the ring floating in midair; Hoopa sends me, Courtney, Jirachi, Gooey, and himself back to Residence Inn at Orlando. As we went back to the fourth floor of Residence Inn, we exit the ring portal. Hoopa hangs his ring back to his right horn when the portal fades away on the ring. Courtney pulls out her room key card from her tote bag and inserts it into the slot of suite 426 above the doorknob. When the light glows green, we went inside to our suite for our last stay before we check out tomorrow. Then, Courtney puts away her room key card into her tote bag. As we are inside the suite in the early evening, Courtney and I went into our bedroom to get ourselves ready to pack up. Both of us remove our wrist tickets.

One busy evening on packing our stuff up into our luggage later, we placed our luggage into the living room of the suite, including Gooey's luggage. The Nintendo Switch system is docked onto the living room TV; the Gray Joy Con controllers are attached to the system while docked onto the TV. I exit my bedroom by going through the door to the living room. At the living room, I unplug the Nintendo Switch's A/C Adapter on the wall and the Nintendo Switch's HDMI plug on the TV. "Hoopa, can you do me a favor and please send my Nintendo Switch system into my living room in my house at Emerald Town?" I requested.

"You got it, Neil," determined Hoopa, as he grabs both rings hanging from its horns and tosses them into the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Both portals appear on each ring. Hoopa sends the Nintendo Switch system with the Joy Cons attached to the system on the dock along with the plugs, the Joy Con Grip, the 1-2 Switch game package, and the Joy Con Wrist Straps to the left ring portal. Also, Hoopa sends himself to the right ring portal. At my house, back in Emerald Town, Hoopa appears at the living room from the right ring portal while the Nintendo Switch set appears on the left ring portal. Hoopa gently sets the Nintendo Switch system with the attached Joy Cons on the dock to the living room TV. Then, he plugs the A/C Adapter to the wall and plugs the HDMI Cable to the TV. Hoopa also places the Joy Con Grip onto the coffee table along with the Joy Con Wrist Straps and the 1-2 Switch package. "There, case closed," said Hoopa, as he hangs his left ring onto his left horn as the left portal fades away. "Now I will go back to the suite."

Hoopa dives into the right ring portal back to the suite's living room. Back at the suite's living room, Hoopa appears on the right ring portal that he successfully sends my Nintendo Switch system to my house. The portal fades away on the right ring that Hoopa hangs his right ring back to its right horn. "There you go, Neil," said Hoopa. "I have successfully sent your Nintendo Switch system back home."

"Thanks, Hoopa," I thanked. "In the future, there will be more games I will get for the Nintendo Switch such as Super Mario Odyssey, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and many more."

As time passes by, we are all exhausted from playing at Flashback Arcade and packing our stuff into our luggage to leave the suite tomorrow. The current time is 9 o'clock pm in the night. I am at my bedroom behind the living room TV at the suite. Courtney and I are tucked into bed during our final night at Residence Inn; she is dressed in her pajamas. "Good night, Neil," said Courtney.

"Good night, honey," I replied. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

We hugged and kissed each other in the night. I turn off the lights as we go to sleep once more.


	9. Going Home

The next morning, today is the day we check out our suite at Residence Inn. At 7 am, the alarm sets off on Courtney's iPhone to wake us up. I get out of bed to get myself ready for the day; I brush my teeth in the morning. While I am brushing my teeth, Courtney gets out of bed too. After I am done brushing my teeth, it is now Courtney's turn.

I exit my bedroom behind the TV to go to the living room. At the living room, I knock on the door behind the couch. "Come in," said Gooey.

As I enter Gooey's bedroom, I notify, "Ok Gooey, today is the day we leave the suite, so Courtney can check out our room before 9 am."

"Ok," replied Gooey.

"Have you got your luggage all packed up, Gooey?"

"Yes, they are at the living room along with you and Courtney's luggage."

"I'll wake up Jirachi and Hoopa."

I exit Gooey's bedroom, so I can go to the bedroom door near the front door of our suite. When I knock on the door, there is no response because Jirachi and Hoopa are heavy sleepers. As I enter, they are fast asleep. "Wake up, Jirachi and Hoopa," I notified, as I rub them to wake them up. "We must leave the suite, so Courtney can check out our suite."

Jirachi and Hoopa gets out of bed that they float out of the bedroom. They exit the bedroom near the front door as they went to the living room to sit on the couch to wait for us. Gooey exits his own bedroom behind the couch, so he can sit at the couch to wait for us. Now, Courtney exits the bedroom behind the TV dressed in her red Team Magma sweater uniform. "Are there anything else you need to pack up?" I announced.

"Nope, we are all squared away," answered Gooey.

Finally, we all exit the suite by going through the front door while we carry our luggage; Courtney is carrying her tote bag along with her luggage. My Red New Nintendo 3DS XL is packed inside my carrying case inside my luggage. Also, my iPad and Brydge keyboard is packed into my case inside my luggage too. As we exit the suite, we walk to the elevator at the fourth floor. "Do you have our room key cards in your tote bag, so you can return them at the front desk when you check out our suite?" I said.

"Yes," replied Courtney. "I have them all packed into my tote bag."

I press the down button on the elevator to open the doors. As we went inside the elevator, Courtney presses the second floor button in the elevator. The elevator doors close hermetically while I take a couple of deep breaths, and the elevator softly lowers us to the second floor. When the elevator doors are open, we exit the elevator to the front desk at the second floor. Gooey, Jirachi, Hoopa and I sit at the couch while we wait for Courtney to check out our suite. While she is checking out our suite, she is returning our room key cards to the front desk. The current time is 7:15 am in the morning; we are on time with our check out.

One check out later, we all exit the Residence Inn building to have our goodbyes. "It was nice having a wonderful two week spring break vacation with you, Neil," said Courtney. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too," I sniffled. "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure."

Courtney and I hug each other while she pulls her hood back. "Bye, Courtney," I sobbed. "I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, Neil," replied Courtney in a soft voice. "You'll see me again one day."

As I stop hugging her, I start to blow my nose with my tissue. "That was so much fun, Hoopa," said Jirachi. "How about a fist bump."

"You said it," agreed Hoopa.

Jirachi and Hoopa perform a fist bump together. "Goodbye, buddy," said Hoopa. "I'll see you again one day."

"Don't worry, Hoopa. You can summon me anytime with your ring portals. That's what makes you special."

"Bye Courtney and Jirachi," waved Gooey. "I'll see you again someday."

"Do you want to do the honors, Hoopa?" I asked.

"You got it, pal," smiled Hoopa, as he grabs both rings from his horns and detaches another ring from its waist and tosses three rings in the air. "Alléhooparing!"

Three portals appear on the three rings floating in midair. Hoopa sends Jirachi through the left ring, he sends Courtney's luggage through the middle ring, and he sends Courtney through the right ring. Afterwards, three portals fade out on each ring, and one ring attaches back to Hoopa's waist. Two portals reappear as both rings are floating in midair. Hoopa sends Gooey and his luggage through the left ring portal back to Gooey's house in Cappy Town. Before Hoopa sends the last things, he hangs his left ring back to his left horn as the left portal fades out. Lastly, Hoopa sends me and himself along with my luggage back to my house at Emerald Town through the right ring portal.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey at Cappy Town, he enters back to his house unloading his luggage. After he unloaded his luggage, he went outside to check his mailbox, where he left off at before he was sent by Hoopa. Finally, Gooey's package came into the mailbox. "Yes!" exclaimed Gooey, as he jumps for joy. "My Nintendo Switch system has arrived."

He dashes back to his house as he starts to unbox the package. The Nintendo Switch system comes with a pair of Neon Red and Neon Blue Joy Con Controllers.

At Emerald Town, near my house, I exit the ring portal along with Hoopa and my luggage. Finally, the portal fades away that Hoopa hangs his ring back to his right horn. I pull out my key to unlock the front door of my house shaped like the head of Tails recolored into green. As I unlock the front door, I smell the fragrance of coming back home. At the living room of my house, I notice my Nintendo Switch system docked into my living room TV. "Now, the last thing I am going to do is to unpack my luggage," I said. "You can make me some breakfast if you want to."

One unpacking process later, I am sitting at the dining table of the kitchen, waiting for breakfast to be ready. Hoopa serves a plate of waffles onto the table in front of me. "Breakfast is ready, Neil," said Hoopa.

I start to eat some waffles drizzled with some maple syrup. "I am so glad I enjoyed this wonderful spring break vacation with my friends including Courtney," I smiled. "One day, I will propose to Courtney once I buy this perfect ring for her."

And so, I am back at my house with Hoopa at Emerald Town discussing the good times I had throughout my two week spring break vacation at Orlando.

The End.


End file.
